Found, But badly broken
by ishotsherlock
Summary: Grissom went missing from a scene 5 years ago. Now he has been found, but there is a big problem
1. Found

CSI: FOUND, BUT BADLY BROKEN ...By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Still don't own them. Damn it.

A/N2: This is an AU story. The first part i had in a dream and it would not leave me alone untill i wrote it down, and the story developed from there.

summary: Grissom has been missing for 5 years, Then he is found

: This has not been Beta'd so all mistakes are mine, (though i am looking for a good beta).

Nightshift supervisor Catherine Willows had just started to hand out assignments to Nick, Warrick, Sara and Greg, when Captain Jim Brass came running into the Breakroom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Everyone looked at him as he struggled to catch his breath as he leaned on the table. A few minutes later Jim looked up at them.

"They found him, Get your stuff together, we're going, Conrad's taking care of the shift till we get back" He looked at the motionless people sitting at the table, All looking shocked. "MOVE" He said loudly. They all jumped up to get their kits and anything else they needed. Shouting at the top of his voice he said "MEET ME OUT FRONT".

Jim headed to the front of the lab, with his phone plastered to his ear, waiting for the other to meet him there. "NO-ONE IS TO ENTER THAT ROOM UNTILL WE GET THERE, DO YOU HEAR ME" He shouted down the phone, as the others gathered around him. Jim led them out to the waiting Denali's. "We're going to Desert Palms Hospital" He said getting into the first truck. Catherine and Sara got in aswell, as Warrick, Nick and Greg got in the second truck.

Led by two police cars with sirens blaring, They made it to the hospital in record time, 4min 3 sec Sara was counting. As soon as they arrived everyone piled out of the trucks and headed for the elevators. Everyone looked at Jim when they stepped out onto the Psychiatric ward.

"Jim why are we on this ward. Please tell me Gil's not here". Sara asked with tears threatening to fall. Jim looked at her sympatheticly, and nodded slowly. He led them down a corridor to a waiting policeman, standing guard outside a room.

"Sir, no-one has entered just like you requested". The scared policeman said and moved aside as Jim and the CSI's walked up to him.

Sara looked through the glass into the small padded room. A figure lay curled up into a ball in the corner, back towards the door. The only clothing on the figure was a filthy pair of shorts. The body was so emaciated that every bone and scar could be seen. Sara collapsed against the door crying, sliding to the floor, She looked up at Jim and asked. "where has he been, who did this to him, where was he found, when was he found... Jim i need to know".

Jim knelled down and hugged Sara, pulling her close, "We'll find out, Sara... I promise".

A man in a white jacket approached the group, "Captain Brass" he said holding out his hand to Warrick. Jim stood up with Sara. "I'm Brass" Jim said holding out his hand.

"Hello i''m Doctor Jack Jackson, Are you his family" He asked looking at the other people standing by the door.

"I'm his wife, Sara Grissom, And this is the rest of his family. How long has Gil been here".

"He was admitted two days. They found him in a basement of a house where dog fighting was taking place". As he was talking he led them to a vacant visitors room and motioned them to take a seat, as he shut the door. "What they told me was Gil was chained to a wall, every time some-one went near him he would growl and bark at them then if they got too close he would bite them. Three cops and an animal patrol officer are down stairs getting treated for serious bite wounds, and he ham strung one of them. We had to sedate him just to get the shock collar off. I'm waiting for the lab results cause i dont know what they have been pumping into him, but it took twice the amount of sedative and two orderlies just to restrain him enough to get the damn collar off". The Doctor looked at the people infront of him, All of them had tears running down their faces, and Sara had a death grip on Jim's hand.

"Can i see him... please i need to see him" Sara asked while trying to get the tears under control.

"I dont think that would be a good idea, He's attacking anyone that goes into that room". Just as he said this his watch alarm beeped. "It's his feeding time. wait here".The Doctor walked out of the room, only to enter again a few seconds later with a television. Once it was plugged in and switched on the Doctor flicked to a channel that had Gil's sleeping form in one corner. "I think you need to watch as he's being fed" The Doctor left the room again, and they all focused on the monitor.

They saw the door to Gil's room open slightly, and watched as Gil got up onto his hands and knees and began to growl at the Doctor when he entered. The doctor placed two bowls on the floor. The attack came so quickly that the orderly only just managed to drag the Doctor out of the room. Gil jumped at the door barking untill they moved away, Then he went over to his food bowl and started eating like a dog.

In the visitors room they could not believe what they had just seen, The great Gil Grissom reduced to acting like an animal. Dr Jackson re-entered the room. "He's like that every time, That is the reason why i don't think it would be a good idea for you to go in there with him. It's like he has been conditioned to think he's an gaurd dog". As Dr Jackson said this they all turned to the monitor as Gil had started howling. They watched as he went back to his corner turned aroound a few times then went back to sleep. Sara had an idea, she removed her scarf and stood up. "Open his door" Sara demanded.

Dr Jackson looked at her like she was about to be put in the room next to Gil's. "I don't recomend that Sara, he'll attack you".

"I'm not going in there...yet. All i want to do is put my scarf in there for him, see what happens, It can't make things worse can it". Sara said as she left the room. The Dr followed her to Gil's room. He slowly opened the door keeping his body between the open door and Sara.

Sara bunched her scarf up and threw it into Gil's room, Dr Jackson quickly closed the door as Gil threw himself at it barking and growling. Sara moved back to the visitors room and watched the monitor.

Gil stopped jumping at the door and slowly circled around the strange object, growling. Slowly he got closer to the object in front of him, and sniffed it. They watched as Gil picked up the scarf in his mouth and took it back to his corner, curled up with it and went back to sleep.

"Well that was a good reaction" Sara said.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Dreams

CSI: Found, But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Dont own them and probably never will. Damn it.

A/N2: Thanks to all the lovely people who left me nice reviews on the previous chapter. THANK YOU.

: This will be the last chapter that is not beta'd, because i have found a beta, sammiekurr, who will start beta-ing as soon as i have figured out how to send her the story , Thank you.

A/N3: **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS DOG FIGHTING.**

_Chapter 2._

In his room Gil had curled up with Sara's scarf and gone back to sleep. His dream started with dogs fighting all around him. He dreamed of the times when one of the dogs would loose it's fight and was quickly destroyed by the owner. He would think how lucky the dog was to be at peace finaly, and thats all he wanted now. sometimes they would set one of the weaker dogs on him, but they would stop the fight before it could go to far. Twice they had set one of the winning dogs on him, both times the dogs has nearly ended his life, but the master would shout at the men to take the dogs back to the kennels before he had lost too much blood. The vet would stitch him up again and he would be put in the small kennel to wait for the next training session or the next fight.

In his sleep Gil inhaled deeply. The scent from the scarf changed his dreams to the before times, thats how his mind categorised it. The before time when he was happy and life was worth living, And the now time where life was painfuly harsh and full of hunger, where all he wanted was to go to sleep and never wake up again.

As the dream changed Gil saw himself with a brown haired woman.

_FLASHBACK/DREAM._

Gil and Sara were walking hand in hand through the green park opposite their house. Bruno was in front sniffing his way along the trail, suddenly he found a good sent and chased after it. Sara laughed as Bruno took off into the tree's.

"You remember the last time Bruno went into those tree's". Sara said giggling, and lay her head on Gil's shoulder as the continued to walk.

"What, the time he came back with a female friend following him or the time he came back smelling of week-old decomp". Gil laughed at the memory.

"Deffinatly the decomp, the look on the neighbours face when he ran up to her for a tickle, it was priceless I'm really surprised that she didn't throw up or run in her house and slam the door. She still gives me weird looks every time she see's me and Bruno out walking". Sara laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean". Gil said as he pulled Sara closer. "So what would you like for lunch".

"I don't know, why dont you surprise me". Sara said as she kissed his neck.

Gil was about to reply when his phone rang **"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go". **Gil looked at Sara "Very funny dear, I really should learn not to leave you alone with my phone, shouldn't I". He hsaid before hitting the answer button. "Grissom, and this better be important". Sara watched Gil's face as he continued to listen to the person on the other end of the phone. "Ok, have Catherine collect at the first body, I'll go to the third body and Sara can collect on the second body. We'll be at the lab in twenty". Gil hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry honey but they have three bug infested bodie's". Gil whistled for Bruno as they turned and started to walk back to the entrance of the park. Bruno joined them, luckily he was alone and smelling ok.

_SIX HOURS LATER_.

Gil stood up slowly, his back creaking and his knee's popping. He took one last look around the scene making sure everything had been collected. With everything to his satifaction he made his way back to his truck, with all of the sample's and evidence loaded, Gil nodded to the policeman and started his drive back to the lab.

Ten minutes later Gil was stopped at traffic lights, thinking what he was going to make for Sara once they got back home. He was too pre-occupied to notice the scruffy man get out of the car behind and walk over to his truck. But he did notice when the back door was opened and the man got in. He noticed the gun pressing against his skull. the man behind him spoke. "Take the next right after this one, Dr Grissom, and don't try anything funny or your wife will have to be punnished". Gil did as ordered and took the next right. "Pull over here". Once the truck was stopped the man in the back pulled out a syringe and injected it into Gil's neck. Gil tried to struggle but the man held on to him untill blackness overtook him.

_END FLASHBACK/DREAM._

Gil started to whimper in his sleep, and snuggled closer to the scarf. Every few minutes he would growl and twitch. Sara, who had kept watching the monitor in the visitors room, heard this and all she wanted to do go in there and pull him into a hug and comfort him. But she couldn't, and it was so painful to know that her husband, friend and soul mate was across the hall in a padded cell, and she couldn't get to him. Sara didn't know what was better, not knowing where he was when he was missing or having to face what had been done to him, what had they done to destroy the brilliant man that she knew and loved. Somehow she would find out what they had done to him, she promised herself that she would help him any way she could.

_TO BE CONTINUED_.

So what do you think of this chapter, please drop me a review and let me know if you like it or not.

Amanda..


	3. That was stupid

CSI: Found, But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Still dont own them, But i keep wishing i did.

A/N2: Thank you to my beta's _**sammiekurr and TDCSI.**_

Chapter three.

Catherine, Warrick,Nick and Greg had volunteered to go to the house where Gil was found.After they had found out no-one had processed the house yet and that the only people that had been in there was animal control a few cops, and two paramedics. Jim remained at the hospital with Sara, but was getting some air downstairs as he spoke with PD to arrange some cops to accompany Catherine and the boys.

Sara handed officer Mike Vadden another cup of coffee, his fith within the hour. She stood with him chatting, untill her plan came into action. Over the last two hours Sara had plied the young cop with drink after drink, Sara knew sooner or later that the young cop would have to use the bathroom. She watched as he started to fidget in his seat, then his leg began to bounce.

"Are you okay." Sara asked, trying not to smirk.

"Yes ma'am." He said blushing.

After five mimutes his fidgeting got so bad Sara thought he might bounce off his chair. "Are you sure you're okay." Sara asked, hiding her grin behind her empty coffee cup.

"I...erm...I need to go to the mens room. But if I go Captain Brass will nail my hide to the wall, and those are his words." Mike said looking down the hall.

"Well I know for a fact that Brass is downstairs talking to PD, then he is going up to the cafeteria to get food so you'll have about Ten minutes to go. Oh and the mens room on this level are being cleaned so you have to use the one on the next level, okay." Sara lied.

Mike looked down the hall once more, and got up. "Okay I'll be back in a few moments." He headed for the elevators.

Sara waited untill Mike was in the elevator. Then she moved over to the door to Gil's room. Sara slowly tried the handle, but it was locked. Looking around she saw the food slot, It was at knee level. Gently Sara kneeled down and slid the food slot open. Peeking through Sara saw that Gil was still asleep. "Gil." Sara whispered. "Gil... wake up." Sara wached as Gil slowly uncurled from his corner, stretched and turned towards the door. "Gil ...come here". Sara said as if she were talking to their dog. Gil slowly crawled over to the door, growling. "Gil, sit down." Sara ordered. Gil just growled louder. Sara slowly moved her hand towards the opening, her finger's had just cleared the slot when Gil launched towards her hand. Quickly Sara pulled back, she felt Gil's breath on her fingers as his teeth came together millimeters from her fingers. He started barking furiously.

Sara jumped as a hand slid past her and slammed the slot shut "Do you have any idea how stupid that was, he could have done some serious damage to your hand if you hadn't moved." Dr jackson said, glaring at her.

Sara stood up and looked the Doctor in the eye. "I needed to try something...just to see if he recognised me... seeing as you haven't done anything yet to try and help him." Sara said angrily.

"At the moment I don't think he will recognise anyone. And I am doing every thing in my power to help him. We have just got his blood results back and it's amazing he is still able to function." Dr Jackson said harshly.

"What do you mean." Sara said sheepishly.

"Well he has traces of cocain, heroin,LSD, GHB, ketamine and the list goes on. There's a lot of animal drugs in his system. I've got a call into a local Veterinary clinic to find out what they are used for." Just as he finished a nurse walked up and handed him a piece of paper. "Okay I have to call the vet back, I'll be back in a moment." He said over his shoulder, as he made his way to the nurses station.

Mike came back from his bathroom break a few seconds before Jim stepped out of the elevators. Sara met Jim by Dr Jackson and listened to his side of the conversation.

"Okay if I read out the drug can you tell me what it is used for... Rymadyl." He said listening to the vet then repeating what the drug was used for, as he wrote it down" Ok so that is a pain killer, Hypnorm... sedative, Immobalon...large animal sedative...what do you mean it can kill...yes Revivon's on the list also...Ok, thats good sort of, Acepramazone...sedative, Apomorphine...Ok that's to make him throw up, Torbagesic...Another sedative, Synulox...Antibiotic, Baytril...Antibiotic, Is there any side effects i need to know about...no, okay so, only for the Immobalon...No he's up and about...Thanks, if I have anymore questions i'll give you a call...Bye." He put the phone down and turned to the people waiting behind him. "So I take it you heard that." Jim and Sara nodded, Sara was wiping away tears. "Okay most of them are alright but the Immobalon can kill unless the person gets the antidote right away, Luckily Gil's got that in his system also. But very soon he's going to start to go into detox, and it's not going to be nice for him or you." He said sadly, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad for all of them.

Jim's phone started to ring. "Brass...Okay, Archie, we'll be there soon". He hung up and looked at Sara. "They found five boxes of dog fighting videos about Gil at the house. Archie has been going over them, and said after the watching the first one became sick". Jim noticed Sara's face fall. "If you dont want to do this, I can get someone else to do it". He said somberly.

Sara looked towards Gil's door, thinking of all the things that could be on the tapes. "No I need to see what they did to him."

"If it's ok with you I would also like to see what's on the tapes." Dr Jackson said looking at Jim, who raised an eyebrow at him. "It could help with his rehabilitation to know what they did to him."

"Sara it's your choise." Jim said.

"Yeah i think it would be good for Dr Jackson to see whats on the tapes." Sara said as she walked over to Gil's room and looked in the door at him. Gil was crawling around his room over and over again. "I'll see you later Gil, okay." She whispered, then turned and headed towards the elevators, with the others following her.

To Be Continued.

A/N3: The animal drugs mentioned in this story are real and not recomended for human use.

So what did you think of this chapter. let me know.


	4. Basements and the Cell

CSI: Found, But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Nope don't own them, Never will, So sad.

A/N2: Thanks to my beta's _**sammiekurr and TDCSI.**_

Warning: This chapter contains Torture scene's and mentions of dog fights. If you do not like this sort of thing I advise you to stop reading now. Also the readers that continue reading I am putting a hankie/tissue WARNING.

Catherine, Warrick,Nick and Greg arrived at the house whene Gil had been held. They slowly walked through entrance, the door was in pieces on the floor where the police had made their entrance. They all looked around at the mess from the previous occupants. There were bullet holes covering most of the walls and ceilings. Filth and rubbish made it hard to walk in a straight line. They made their way through the house to the kitchen, where the door to the basement was located. Catherine stopped by the door, She took a deep calming breath before aiming her light down the stairs Catherine and the boys made their way down into the dark basement.

At the bottom of the stairs they found a large room with three doors opposite them. They all stood there in shock at the sight before them . Along the left side cages were stacked nearly to the ceiling, most had filth dripping out of them and one had a dog skeleton stuck to the floor. In the middle of the room was the fighting ring, blood coated most of the side boards and floor. along the right wall shelfs were stacked with medical instruments and medication for treating the dogs after the fights. And the wall behind them had a row of chains attatched to it.

They made their way over to the first door. Nick opened the door to reveal a stinking toilet, that looked like it had not been flushed in years. Greg quickly put his hand over his mouth and swallowed several times as he moved away from the stench, As Nick quickly shut the door, shutting off the smell.

Warrick had moved over to the middle door, taking a deep breath and holding it he opened thee door. To his amazement the room was a stark contrast to the rest of the house. The room was spotlessly clean with three leather sofa's lined against the left wall facing a bank of monitors on the right wall. The middle monitor was a 47 inch screen, with smaller screen's surrounding it. The fighting room was on the smaller screen's and an empty room was on the large screen.

Greg, who had recovered slightly, opened the third door. He dropped his kit and started to shake as tears spilled down his face. The room in front of him had a chain attached to the middle of the floor. Dog food bowl's lay abandoned next to the door. One corner had a pile of brown/greenish/black muck. There was old dried blood on the floor, along with cast-off on the wall. Greg just knew that this was the room Grissom had been hld in.

"Guys we should probably start in this room." Greg said in a voice just above a whisper. With the quietness in the basement his voice echoed loudly. The others looked in the room. Catherine looked at Greg and saw how pale he had become.

"Greg, will you be alright doing this." Catherine asked quietly.

"No, I'm not alright, but i have to do this." He said picking up his kit and following Nick into the room. Quietly they all got to work processing the room. Hours later photo's had been taken, As were samples of the blood and muck, the u/v light had revealed more older stains. Greg suddenly put his camera down on the floor, turned and walked out of the house. Warrick found him a few minutes later hunched up in the back of the Denali crying. Catherine appeared next to Warrick, She got into the truck and held Greg why he cried. After five minutes Gregs sobs had lessened, He looked up at Catherine. "Sorry about that, but i couldn't stay in there any longer." He said wiping the last of the tears off his face.

"It's alright Greg, all of us feel like that at the moment. Why don't you stay here for another minute. We're almost finnished in the first room, I think we could all do with a break so we'll take this stuff back to the lab, order lunch and see how Sara and Jim are holding up, okay." Cath said stroking his back.

"Yeah, okay." Greg said trying to compose himself.

"I'll even let you drive." Cath said

Greg half smiled at her as Cath got out of the truck and walked back into the house. Ten minutes later the truck was full of evidence and Greg was behind the wheel Driving towards the lab.

_**LVPD CRIME LAB.**_

Sara, Jim and Dr. Jackson made their way towards the breakroom, where Archie was sitting nursing a cup of coffee. He gave them a sad smile as they entered and sat down opposite him.

"That bad huh." Jim asked.

"Worse." Was all Archie said for a while. "Sara, I really don't think you should watch those tapes." He said not looking at her, but at Jim.

"I appreciate that Archie, I really do. But I need to see what they did to Gil, so I can help him get better. Plus if anything happens, I've got a doctor with me." Sara said indicating to Dr. Jackson behind her.

"Okay, everything's set up in there all you need to do is press play." Archie said pointing to the A/V room. After what he had been watching for the last few hours, he couldn't even look at the room.

Brass poured everyone a cup of coffee, grabbed a box of tissues and led the way to the A/V lab. Once in, Jim closed all of the blinds and locked the door. He waited untill they were all seated then pressed play.

On the screen a short message appeared. "_**The following program is for my amusement, and to humiliate Gilbert Grissom. The man who had my brother sent to prison where he was treated like a dog. Now It's Gilbert's turn to find out what it's like. Now on to the show. Part one: breaking Bert."**_ The screen went blank.

When the screen came back to life Jim and Sara inhaled sharply.

_**GILS CELL: 5 YEARS EARLIER.**_

Gil lay sleeping on the concrete floor of his cell. He had been stripped down to his boxers and had a studded collar around his neck. Gil woke up slowly and looked around the dimly lite room, noting the size of the room he was in. He looked down and noticed that he was only wearing his boxers, and something around his neck that slightly stabbed into his chin. Gil moved his hands and examined the collar. He found the buckle and tried to undo it but when his hands came upon the padlock he knew it was no good. Gil stood up and streched his aching muscles. "HELLO?" He shouted. "HELLO?, IS ANYONE THERE?" When he got no reply he started pacing his room. twenty paces to the first corner, twenty to the next and the same to the following two. He didn't know how long he had been in the cell. Thats what he thought of it now, but he shortly got into the routine of pacing three corners and bypassing the fourth as that was where he was going to the bathroom. Soon Gil was too weak to get up and pace so he sat and thought about all the time he had spent with Sara. He wondered if she was alright or if she was in another cell somewhere in this version of hell. Gil had no tears left to cry, so he thought of the happier times as he fell asleep.

He woke up when the door to his cell opened, and a man in cover'alls and a face mask came in. "Where's Sara." Gil croaked through parched lips. The man pulled his hand out of his pocket and pointed a small remote at Gil. "NO TALKING." The man spoke loudly as he pushed a button. Gil fell to the floor as pain from the shock collar hit him. A few moments later he was able to breath again. Gil took in a few deep breaths. "Where." He never got to finish as another bolt of pain shot through him, again the man spoke. "NO TALKING." Gil lay on the floor and nodded. When he could breath propperly again Gil sat against the wall behind him. A second man entered the cell and placed two bowls on the floor. The man with the remote spoke. "DRINK." Gil slowly made his way over to the water and as he reached out to pick up the bowl, the man spoke again. "NO, DON'T USE YOUR HANDS." Gil pulled his hand back, as his stomach growled loudly. He placed his hands on either side of the bowl and lowered his head, he took small sips of the rust coloured water untill there was nothing left in the bowl. Again Remote man, as Gil had started to refer to him in his mind, spoke. "EAT." Gil took a small bite of the foul tasting slop in the bowl, He was so hungry that he had to fight the urge to throw up, Soon his food bowl was empty and he slumped against the wall. The second man picked up both bowls and walked out. "THAT IS THE LAST FREE MEAL YOU WILL BE GETTING, NEXT TIME YOU WILL HAVE TO EARN IT." With that said he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Gil heard the lock being engaged, so he crawled back over to his corner and fell asleep again.

They left him alone for a few days. Then Remote man came back in, holding knee pads which he threw at Gil. "Put them on." He said in a quieter voice than he had used before. Gil slowly put on the knee pads. "Stand." He was ordered. Gil started to stand up. "NO." Remote man pushed him, he landed on his hands and knee's. "That is stand." He pushed Gil over onto his side and gave the command again. "Stand." This time Gil got up onto his hands and knee's. "Good boy Bert." he said then pushed Gil over again. This went on for hours, Stand, Good boy, push, Stand, Good boy, push. At the end of the session Remote man said. "Release." And walked out the door, returning with food and water bowls, he placed them on the floor and waited untill Gil crawled over to them. Gil bent to take a drink, but was stopped when the collar sent a jolt of pain through him. "You will not eat or drink untill you are given the command." He picked up the bowls and left. Gil crawled back over to his corner. Once he was settled in his corner, Remote man came back in with the food and water bowls set them on the floor and walked out. Gil sat looking at the food and water. Hours went by and Gil stayed in his corner. Five hours later Remote man came back into the cell, "Good boy Bert, Drink." At the drink command Gil crawled over to the bowls and drank everything. "Eat." Again Gil ate everything in the bowl, He then crawled back to his corner to sleep as Remote man took the food and water bowls and left the room.

_**CSI: A/V LAB.**_

Jim looked at his watch, surprised to see that they had been watching the tape for six hours. He got up and pressed stop on the video. "Let's take a break for few minutes. I could do with a coffee refill." He said looking at Sara, who had tears falling from her eye's, and then to Dr. Jackson. who looked stunned. Sara got up and opened the door, but instead of going to the break room she headed for the bathroom. Dr. Jackson looked like he was going to follow her but Jim was quick to stop him. "Leave her alone for a while, when Sara's ready she'll come back." And with that said, he led Dr. Jackson to the break room.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Hopefuly I will have the next part of this up soon. Please let me know what you thought.

Amanda :D


	5. Authers note

Hello,

This is AMANDA's husband. My wife has had to fly to australia because her god-daughter had a heart attack last night, and she is the only family she has left. She asked me to let you know that the next part of her story wont be posted untill she returns in 2 months. Sorry for any inconveniance.

Johnnathan.


	6. Breaking the body

CSI: Found But Badly Broken... By ishotsherlock.

A/N: My wife is still looking after her god-daughter, but sent this chapter for all of her readers. She wishes to thank all everyone who left kind messages, THANK YOU.

This has just been copied from the letter my wife sent, so all mistakes are her's.

A/N 2: She still dosen't own them, but i am trying my hardest to get them for her just to make her happy.

A/N 3: _**AGAIN TORTURE AND HANKIE WARNING.**_

_**CHAPTER 5.**_

Sara sat on the floor of the bathroom and wept. After seeing what had been done to Gil during the first week had been horrible. Sara rembered the scars on Gil's body and knew that there was worse to come. She knew that she had to be strong to get through the rest of the tapes, but right now she let herself cry. Slowly her tears slowed, she got up from the floor and looked in the mirror, she saw the ghost of the woman she used to be. Over the last five years of looking for Gil, Sara hadn't really looked after herself, her hair was longer and she noticed a few grey hairs, her clothes hung off her skinny frame and she was paler. Looking at the stranger in the mirror, Sara was determined to be as strong as she could, if not for herself then for Gil. As she splashed water on her face Sara came to a decision, the others had to see the tapes aswell, not because they were a team but because they were family. And as selfish as this seemed she needed them there for her to lean on.

Sara emerged from the bathroom and headed for the breakroom. As she entered everyone stopped talking and looked at her, she knew that they had been discussing what was on the tape, but Sara had other things on her mind at the moment to notice. Sara walked over to the coffee machine, unplugged it and walked out. A few minutes later she walked back in and headed for the fridge, she removed all of the bottled water and Greg's secret stash of good coffee, then turned and walked out again. When Sara came back she stopped and looked around, she walked over to the couch. "Warrick, Nick, Greg can you bring the couches to the A/V lab please." she asked then walked out. Sara took her phone off her belt and paged Dr. Robbins to the A/V lab. Once that was done she headed for the locker room to put on one of Gil's shirts. Then headed backto the A/V lab. when she got there everyone was waiting for her. "Okay guys take a seat, i take it you've heard what was on the start of the tape" Sara said as she locked the door "Well I think you all need to see whats on these tapes aswell." Sara sat down on one of the couches, as Greg handed her a cup of coffee. She nodded greatfully and pressed play on the remote.

_**GIL'S CELL. TAPE TWO.**_

Gil woke up needing to pee badly, slowly he got to his feet and made his way over to the corner. When he was half way across the cell, the door burst open and three men ran in, Gil backed up a few steps but the men kept coming. Gil stayed standing for the first few punches. But when one of the men landed a hard kidney punch, Gil fell to the floor, where feet were used aswell. The beating went on for a few minutes more, then suddenly they stopped and left the room. Gil lay there bleeding, He knew that a few of his ribs had been cracked and his left hand wouldn't move. Gil tried to move back to his corner, he had only staggered a few steps when the men rushed in again. When they left, Gil was unconsious.

Hours later Gil awoke to pain, he couldn't locate one place on his body that didn't hurt. He slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blue boot. Very slowly he looked up to find Remote-man kneeling over him, bandaging his hand and arm. He felt the tug of an I/V on his other hand, as he tried to move, but the pain from the beatings made him stop moving. Once Remote-man had finished he looked at Gil. "Now we cant have you dieing on us can we, we've only just started." With that said he got up and left.

They left him alone for a few days, only coming in to change the I/V bag and the occasional bowl of food. The day after the I/V was removed the training started again. Sit, Lay, Heel, Fetch, Stay, Stop, Away and come. Each time he would be put in to a position told the comand then pushed over. Each session lasted for hours.This went on for months and inbetween the training sessions the beatings continued, untill everytime the door opened Gil would flinch and cower in his corner.

As weird as it sounded he looked forward to Remote-man coming in, even though he was put through training when he came in, he knew that for a few hours no-one would beat him. Every time he was left alone Gil recited in his mind all of the insects and arachnids he could remember, he would say their names in latin then english. He would go over every conversation he had had with Sara. Once he had started to say the insect list out loud, after a couple of words the door flew open and the men who beat him came in with bamboo sticks, Gil curled into a featal position as they started to beat him, he could feel the blood running down his back onto the floor.

The bamboo sticks were used more and more, mainly on his back, but sometimes they would put him into the stand position and and beat the bottom of his feet. The pain from that would last for hours. After a while the only place he could feel them beating him was his feet. Gil knew the moment they broke his body they would start on his mind, And that was the only thing he had left after the last beating that broke his left arm, his right leg below the knee and left him fighting for breath with a punctured lung, after he pleaded the men not to hit his feet anymore.

_**CSI A/V LAB.**_

Not one person in the room had dry eye's as they heard the bones snap. Jim got up and removed the tape from the player, and inserted the third. "Okay everyone bathroom break." He said and left the room, with the rest of them following. When they all met up again Dr. Robbins sujested having something to eat before they started watching the thrird tape. Everyone was quiet as they moved to the breakroom, thinking about what they had just seen, and dreading what could be on the next tape.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

If you like this let me know. If you are not liking this stop reading, it's that easy.

The next chapter will be up as soon as my wife sends it to me, and when i get the time to write it up.

Be safe.

Johnnathan x x.


	7. A small breakthrough

Found, But Badly Broken... By ishotsherlock.

A/N: See previous chapters for disclaimer.

A/N 2: Another copied letter from my wife. But I have found out how to use the spell check, so if there is any mistakes they are mine.

**CSICSICSI**

_**CHAPTER 6.**_

Breakroom

Jim watched as Sara pushed her food around the plate, he was worried about her. He had watched her over the last five years withdraw into herself. Over the last five years he had watched her going over all of the case files time after time. He made sure that she ate at least twice a day, bringing in food for her from the Delhi or when he cooked making extra for her.

Jim looked at his watch and decided they all could do with a longer break. "Everyone go home, grab a shower and a change of clothe's, try and get a few hours sleep and we'll meet back here in, say, ...four hours."

Sara started to protest but Jim stopped her with a warning look. Sara accepted that she wouldn't win this fight, so she gave in, for now. Everyone quietly made their way out to their cars and headed home. Sara did go home but only long enough to change her clothe's and feed the pets. Once that was done Sara got back in her car and headed to the hospital, she needed to see Gil.

Hospital.

As Sara stepped off the elevator she could hear Gil howling and barking, it sounded sad. She made her way to his room and sat infront of his door, then quietly opened the slot. Looking in the room Sara could see Gil, he was on his hands and knee's swaying from side to side. He then started moving along the back of the room, when he reached the wall he hit his head, turned and did the same on the other side of the room, then howled and barked again. Sara watched him do this for ten minutes and it was breaking her heart.

Dr. Jackson stepped up behind her. "I thought I'd find you here. I've just talked to the nurses about Gil. They told me he has been doing this for about three hours. I think it's his way of going through the detox. You should know It's going to get worse before it gets better."

"I know, I saw my parents and brother go through it many times." Sara said sadly, still watching Gil.

Gil had heard the voices at the door and wondered if they had finally come to make the pain go away. He didn't understand, he had done everything he was supposed to do. He had stood in the middle of his new cell and barked to let Remote-man know that he was awake, but he didn't come. Why didn't he come, had he done something wrong, had he displeased the Master. The only other time they had left him was when he had bitten one of the men who had beaten him. He stopped pacing and got into the stand position, looking towards the door, and waited. He could still hear them outside, why didn't they come in, he needed this pain to go away, his head was pounding and all he wanted was a little "Something." as Remote-man called it, and he knew his pain would go away. He had made sure he was in the right position, he tried barking again but the door stayed shut.

Gil cautiously made his way to the door, ready to run back if it opened, the voices got louder, but it was not Remote-mans voice. He looked through the gap and saw brown eyes looking back at him. This wasn't the first time people had come to look at him, so he did what he always did, he started to growl. As he growled louder the male voice on the other side of the door told him to stop, but he only growled louder. Then the female spoke. "BERT STOP." Gil was shocked, for the first time in days some-one had given him the proper command, Maybe she knew Remote-man. What if this was the new owner Remote-man had started to talk about. Gil cocked his head to the side and stopped growling. She spoke again. "Bert, back." Gil slowly backed up a few steps. "Bert sit." obediently he sat down, would she come in and make the pain go away now.

Sara sat shocked at what had just happened, he had obeyed her. She watched as Gil sat a few feet away from her, trembling, she knew it was because the drugs were working its way out of his system. It was a small step forward but it was a start.

"He's going to need to be fed soon, and I would like to try something." Dr. Jackson said as he made his way to the nurses station. He came back with the food and water bowls. "Sara can you get him to back up some more."

"Okay." she said, not taking her eye's off Gil. "Bert back." Sara watched as Gil backed up, this was done until Gil was in the middle of the room.

"Now tell him to stay." Dr. Jackson said

"Bert down." Sara commanded, then a few seconds after Gil had gone into the down position. "Bert stay."

Dr. Jackson waited few a few moments then unlocked the door and pushed it open slightly, he looked in the room and Gil hadn't moved, so he opened the door a little more as he placed the bowls in the room then backed up and shut the door.

"Bert release." Sara said. Gil got up and walked over to the food and water, he sniffed it then walked away back to his corner. Gil curled up wondering why he was still in pain. He had done what she said, but all he got for it was strange smelling food and water. Maybe she didn't want him. At this thought, and the pain, Gil started to whimper.

He was hot and cold, and the shakes got worse.

Sara watched as Gil started to shake more and more. She promised herself that she would do anything to help him, legal or illegal. Sara looked at her watch, it was nearly time to return to the lab. Looking back at Gil shivering in the corner, Sara whispered. "I'll be back later, Okay." Sara got up off the floor and headed back to the lab, with Dr. Jackson following her.

TO BE CONTINUED

I know it's a bit of a short chapter, but I received two chapters today, so as soon as I can I will get the other one written and hopefully have it up by Sunday.

PS: Those of you who are wondering if Gil/Bert is hairy you will find out in the next chapter.

Let me know what you think of this chapter and I will let my wife know.


	8. Finally Broken

Found But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock.

Chapter 7.

**MAJOR HANKIE WARNING.**** You have been warned.**

_**A/V LAB.**_

Sara and Dr. Jackson entered the A/V Lab where everyone was waiting for them. Nick offered her a cup of coffee, which Sara gratefully accepted as she sat down. Jim nudged her arm. "How did it go at the hospital." before Sara could answer Dr. Jackson spoke. "We had a bit of a breakthrough with Gil."He said looking at the people in the room. "Gil started growling but when Sara told him to stop he did. And when she told him back and stay he did that also. It's a small breakthrough but it's a start. Hopefully when the drugs are out of his system we can start to help him remember that he is a human, not a dog. But at the moment I need to see how they broke his mind. That should help us to find a way to reverse it." There was nods from the other people in the room. So they all retook their seats as Jim pressed play.

_**TAPE 3**_

Gil was laid out on an operating table, a breathing tube down his throat, I/V in the back of his hand and two men were cleaning off all the filth that had accumulated over the six months he had been held. Once his body was clean they shaved off his beard and prepped him for surgery. Just then a man in surgical scrubs entered the room, the tape went blank for a few moments. When it came back Gil had casts on his leg and arm and a very large bandage around his chest with a drain coming out the side. The man in scrubs was working on Gil's face with an electrolysis machine. When he was finished he looked at the camera and gave a thumbs up sign, then turned and walked out.

A sign at the bottom of the screen indicated that a month had gone past. Gil still lay in the bed, the breathing tube still down his throat, but the I/V was now in a different place. A woman in scrubs came into the room and placed a covered tray beside the bed. The covers on Gil's bed were pulled back to reveal a nasty jagged scar on the side of Gil's chest. The woman uncovered the tray, picked up a swab and ran it over gil's nipples. Once she was satisfied that the area was clean she picked up what looked like a thick needle and inserted it through the side of Gil's left nipple. She blocked the shot for a few moments and when she moved Gil's left nipple had a bar running through it. The woman did the same to his right nipple, then attached both bars together with a length of thick chain that had a ring in the middle. She moved down the bed, picking her instrument up and proceeded to pierce his penis, with that done she packed up the tray and left. After his casts were taken off Gil was taken back to his cleaned cell and left to wake up.

Slowly Gil started to wake up, he found it slightly difficult to breath, his throat was raw, his back,arms and legs ached and to top it all off he had a pounding head ache. That's when he noticed the loud noise, it was words repeated over and over again. "I AM NOT A HUMAN, I AM NOTHING BUT A DOG." Gil didn't recognise the voice. He slowly opened his eye's, but shut them again when the strobe lights aimed at him, turned on. Even with his eye's scrunched up he could still see the lights blinking through his eye lids.

Very slowly Gil worked his way over to his corner on his hands and knees. He curled up and kept repeating in his mind. "I am a man, my name is Gil Grissom." At random intervals the collar would send a shock through his system. By the third day of this Gil was starting to get exhausted. He was tired,thirsty and hungry. Suddenly the voice stopped and the lights stopped blinking. The door to his cell opened and Remote-man walked in with a bowl in each hand. He placed the bowls on the floor and called to Gil. "Bert come." Gil's training kicked in and he made his way slowly over to Remote-man. "Eat." Gil ate the few mouthfuls quickly. "Drink." The bowl was empty in seconds and licked clean. "Bert sit." Gil sat as the bowls were taken away. When Remote-man came back he put Gil through his training routine but left him in the stand position at the end.

"I got some bad news for you Bert." He said as he walked around Gil. "Do you remember what I said to you the first time we met. No, let me remind you. I said if you do anything wrong Sara would get punished. Well you disobeyed me and took a chunk out of one of the guys. That couldn't go unpunished now could it. If only you would have been obedient then Sara would still be alive now. Its your fault she's dead Bert, Its your fault they beat her over and over until she was nothing but a bloody mess on the floor, Its your fault she lost the baby she was carrying, It's all your fault, It's all your fault Bert." With that said he gave the release order and walked out of the cell.

As soon as the door shut Gil collapsed in a heap on the floor, crying. He kept telling himself that it was all a lie, and that Sara was alive and if she was carrying his child that it was still alive and living with Sara. The flashing lights and loud voice started again. "I AM NOT A HUMAN, I AM A DOG, IT'S MY FAULT SARA IS DEAD, IT'S MY FAULT THE BABY IS DEAD." Gil crawled back to his corner and continued to cry.

This routine went on for months, until Gil was on the edge on exhaustion and starting to become disorientated. He had had little sleep, hardly any food, which was drugged, and hardly any water. Training continued and at the end the same message. "Your fault they are dead." By the next month Gil was so depressed all he wanted to do was lay down and die, but they wouldn't let him. At the end of the following month Gil couldn't remember his name.

The voice stopped as Remote-man walked in. "You've been doing good Bert. Now all you have to do is agree with me that you are a dog and I can make it all go away, so you can sleep. All you have to do is nod your head, then you can have all the food, water and sleep you need. So do you agree that you are a dog." Gil shook his head. "Too bad all of this could have stopped." Remote-man walked out and the voice started again. Gil held on for another two months, but at the end of the month Gil had reached his breaking point. He no longer knew who he was, All he knew was this stinking cell, Remote-man, the voice, that he needed sleep and food and water and that his name was Bert. So when Remote-man came in that day and asked the question Gil nodded his head. As promised Gil was fed and watered the lights were dimmed and Gil was left to sleep

It took thirteen months to break Gil Grissom's mind and body, And a further six months for him to forget his life before, apart from when he slept, that's when his mind would sometimes go back to those happier times, but that soon faded when he woke up in his cell.

_**A/V LAB.**_

Everyone looked at Sara as the tape came to an end, her head was buried in Jim's shoulder and her body shook with sobs. Jim had both his arms around her and was telling her it would be okay, that they would get the best people in to help Gil come back to them. Sara's sobs soon subsided and Jim realised that she had finally gone to sleep. He knew she was exhausted and he was damned if he was going to wake her. Greg gently laid a cover over her and put a pillow on Jim's lap. Jim looked at him curiously as Greg slowly moved Sara so she was laying down with her head on the pillow. Jim whispered. "How did you know she wouldn't wake up." Greg looked at Sara. "She's exhausted I don't think a bomb going off in the next room would wake her." Jim slowly slipped out from beneath the pillow and stood up. He motioned for the rest to follow him out into the hall. "Okay I'll take the first shift watching her,You can work out what order you will sit with her, between yourself's." Jim turned and walked back into the room and quietly shut the door.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

Next chapter will be up when I have received it, which will probably be soon.

Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and I will print copies and send them to my wife.

Be safe till next time.

Johnnathan x x


	9. Second dream

Found But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock.

From Amanda: Thank you for all the nice reviews, they have made me very happy.

This chapter contains a little bit of SMUT. But the next will get back to the tapes, and answer the piercing's question I have been getting.

Again thank you all.

Amanda x x

Chapter 8

Sara awoke to the sound of snoring. "Gil turn on you side, your snoring." A mumbled response that sounded like. "Alright mum." had Sara sitting up and nearly falling off the couch. Gradually Sara remembered what had happened before she fell asleep. Looking at her watch she realised that she had been asleep for twenty seven hours. Getting up she made her way to the bathroom. Once finished and hands washed Sara went back to the A/V lab to get some coffee. She left Greg sleeping in the chair and wandered around the lab. Sara spotted Dr. Jackson standing in the lobby talking on his phone.

"How bad is it...that bad huh...okay I'll be there soon." He ended the call as Sara came up to him. "Sara just the person I need, we have to get to the hospital, now."

"Is Gil alright, nothings happened to him has it." Sara asked as they headed out of the lab.

"Well, one of the nurses thought he could handle Gil like you did, but he was wrong. Gil's got him trapped in a corner of his room and wont let him out, every time he try's to move Gil attacks him." They got into Dr. Jackson's car and made the journey to the hospital.

Stepping out of the elevator they heard loud barking and softer crying. Sara stopped outside Gil's door, where a group of nurses were crowded, all trying to see in the small window.

"Everyone step away." Sara loudly spoke. The crowd saw the glare she was giving them, then slowly moved away from the door. Sara looked in the window, the nurse was standing in the far corner, his trousers were ripped and blood was forming a pool at his feet. Gil was pacing back and forth in front of him, the nurse coughed and Gil attacked again, ripping another chunk out of the mans leg making him scream again. Before anyone could stop her Sara had opened the door and entered the room.

Gil looked at the new arrival and began to growl louder. "Bert stop." Sara commanded him. Gil stopped growling and stood there. Sara moved to the wall away from the door. "Bert come." Gil looked the man, giving a final bark he made his way over to where Sara was standing. He looked up at her, waiting for the next command. "Bert sit...stay." Once Gil sat down Sara looked over to the nurse. "Get out now." The scared man didn't move, he just stood there looking at Gil. Sara tried again. "It's okay you can go now, I've got him." The man took one more look at Gil sitting at Sara's feet, he started to limp to the door. He made it half way before he heard Gil growling again, he froze as Sara spoke. "Bert stop." Again the room went quiet, he finally made it out the door and collapsed, he was whisked away to get his leg seen to.

In the room Gil sat looking up at Sara. She reached out her hand and gently stroked his head. Gil stiffened, he waited for his new owner to beat him for barking after he had been told to stop, but it didn't happen, she kept stroking his head gently. He leaned in to her hand as it made another pass through his hair, somehow this felt familiar. Sara slid down the wall until she was sitting. "Bert release." Sara said. Gil cocked his head to the side. This was new, why wasn't she putting him through his training, why was she still in the room with him, normally once the release had been given he was left alone, but not this time. He moved to the side of the woman and lay down with his head next to her leg. He shuddered as Sara started to stroke his head again, he breathed in her scent, it was nice. He moved his head so that it lay on her lap.

Sara started talking to him in a soft voice. "You need a hair cut,Gil, and a bath." Gil listened for a while as the woman spoke and stroked his head. Sara told him about the last five years, of looking for him, she said anything that entered her head. Gil fell asleep listening to her calming voice and nice scent, dreams of the before time overtook his mind.

_**FLASHBACK/DREAM.**_

Gil entered the house with Bruno following him, as soon as he was let off the leash Bruno slunk off to his bed in the lounge. Gil followed him in and laughed when Bruno looked up at him. "Don't look at me like that, it's your own fault." he said as he sat next to Sara on the couch.

"I see you found him, where was he this time." Sara asked as she snuggled up against him.

"In the park making a new friend. And he will be having company from tomorrow." Gil said looking at the floor.

"Who." Sara asked curiously.

"Well you know that show collie Mrs Chamberlin has." Sara nodded. "Well that is our boys new friend and he might have some offspring soon. apparently Mrs Chamberlin says she's ruined now and would have to be destroyed."

"That's ridiculous, just because she was mated with a different breed." Sara was seething. "Well we will give her a good home."

Gil knew he needed to calm Sara down. He leaned down and kissed her, as the kiss continued Gil moved them both backwards so they were laying down on the couch with Sara on top of him. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, his hands found the hem of her shirt and moved under it, stroking the soft skin of her back. As his hands wandered he found that Sara wasn't wearing a bra, he liked this. When the need for air became important he ended the kiss a little breathless and slowly pulled Sara's top over her head and dropped it behind the couch. Sara removed his shirt and it joined hers. Quickly jeans and pants were shed, Sara now lay under him, she could feel his hardness pressing into her stomach,as she lapped at his nipple, wanting him in her now Sara wiggle her way up. "Enough foreplay, I need you now." Gil entered her slowly, loving the snug feel of her surrounding him, he kissed down her neck reaching the pulse point he latched on, sucking, licking and nipping. He felt Sara do the same to his neck. Sara's walls started to flutter around him, he knew neither of them could last much longer and started to thrust harder into her. Sara bit his shoulder harder as she was sent over the edge, Gil followed her over.

Later that night after three more make out sessions Sara sat with her back against the couch, and Gil's head on her lap while she stroked his hair. She was telling him about the one and only holiday she had as a child. Gil loved laying there with his eye's closed as her fingers run through his hair, he picked up her left hand and kissed the gold band on her finger. Then slowly as he listened to Sara's calming voice he fell asleep.

_**END FLASHBACK/DREAM.**_

Sara looked down as Gil let out a contented sigh in his sleep, wondering what he was dreaming about and hoping it was a happy dream. She continued to stroke his hair and talk to him.

In the family waiting room Jim, Cath, Nick, Warrick and Greg watched on the monitor as Sara stroked his head.

Earlier when Greg had woken up alone in the A/V lab he had panicked. Then phoned Jim and told him, as he looked in every room. Jim heard the woman's scream over the phone. "Was that Sara." Jim asked. "No, sorry I just scared Judy. I was looking in the woman's bathroom for Sara. Jim chuckled and told him he would ring him back in a few minutes. Greg had just finished looking outside the building when his phone rang again, it was Jim. "Greg I've found her, she's at the hospital with Gil. I'm on my way there now." Greg told him that he would meet him there. As he was getting to his truck the others came up to him, he explained what had happened and before he knew it they had all piled into his truck.

When they reached Gil's room Dr. Jackson led them to the waiting room, where they all watched what was happening in Gil's room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

Sorry this was short and a day late but our collie went into labour yesterday morning and had to go for emergency surgery last night. I am proud to announce that we are now the proud owners of fifteen beautiful puppies. 14 boys and 1 girl.


	10. A new friend then a big loss

Found But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock

A/N: Sorry this has taken a while to post but our dog rejected her pups and now I am hand feeding fifteen pups every two hours, and will copy the letters in between feedings.

A/N 2:_**AGAIN MAJOR, MAJOR**_ _**HANKIE WARNING.**_

_**MENTIONS OF DOG FIGHTING**_

Chapter 9

Sara sat on the floor with Gil's head still resting on her lap. Suddenly Gil let out a low growl, Sara looked up at the door, she spotted Warrick looking through the window. Gil started to growl louder. "Bert stop." Sara spoke as she got up and made her way to the door.

"Hey, how ya holding up." Warrick asked looking through the window at Gil who was pacing and growling on the other side.

"Okay at the moment, but I will be glad when this is all over." she said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, listen we were all talking, after what happened earlier Dr. Jackson suggested that the rest of the tapes be brought here to watch, Jim's okayed it with Ecklie, so the tapes should be here soon. We're all set up in the waiting room." Just as he said this Jim walked towards them with a box tapes.

"Okay I'll be in there soon." Sara walked back into Gil's room and removed the shirt she had on over her T-shirt, then placed it in the corner of the room with the scarf she had given him earlier. She looked at Gil, who was sat beside her. "I'll be back soon okay." she said stroking his head, then headed for the door.

Gil sat there looking at the door, he liked this new owner, so far she had not beaten him even when he had disobeyed her, which he wouldn't do again. And she had sat with him, no-one had ever done that before. He curled up on the top she had left, but this time he faced the door, waiting for her to come back in.

Sara entered the visitors room and took the seat between Doc Robbins and Jim.

_**TAPE 4**_

Gil looked up as the door to his cell opened, Remote-man walked in. "Bert stand." Once Gil was in the standing position Remote-man hooked a leash to his collar. "Bert come." Remote-man started to lead Gil out of his cell but Gil stopped at the door, he had never been past the door and was scared. Remote-man yanked on the leash and spoke again. "Bert come." Gil slowly moved out of his cell. He was led into the boxed in fighting pit. "Bert stand...stay." Remote-man picked up a chain and attached it to the ring in the middle of the nipple piercing, then picked up a second longer chain which he clipped onto the penis piercing, then he left.

Gil was in pain again but compered to what he had been through this was nothing, the pull of the chains on his chest and groin was bearable. He was left alone for a while, then he heard voices coming closer and a tapping noise. Two strange men stepped into the ring and looked at him, the second man turned and brought something into the ring. Gil saw a big dog placed onto the floor, it wore a harness, he watched as the other man attached a chain from the harness to a ring on the floor, then both men stepped out of the ring.

Gil looked around for Remote-man but he couldn't find him. One of the men spoke. "Get him." The dog flew at Gil barking and growling, he tried to back up but the chains wouldn't let him, the dog was trying it's hardest to get at him, its teeth snapping inch's from his face. Gil could feel the slobber hitting his face as the dog came at him again and again. Suddenly teeth clamped onto his arm. Gil let out a silent scream as the dog held on. The dog released his arm when the man said. "Cut." then returned to the men. Gil started to shake as shock set in. He watched as the men let the dogs chain out a few links the said. "Get him." again the dog came at him. Gil backed up as far as the chains and pain would allow him. This continued for hours. "Get him...cut...get him...cut." The dog bit him again and again. His arms were covered in wounds and bleeding, the floor beneath him was slippery. Finally they took the big dog away, as soon as he was on his own Gil collapsed.

He was woken up when a bucket of water was tipped on him. He looked up at Remote-man and a man in a white coat, called "Vet." started cleaning the wounds on his arms. Once Gil's arms had been bandaged he was injected with something that made the room spin and Remote-mans voice sounded weird. "Bbbbeeeerrrttt ssssssttaaannddd." Gil slowly got up, he started to wobble from side to side.

The big dog was brought back in and chained then told. "Get him." Gil watched as the dog came at him barking, but this time the dogs chain only reached half way. Gil staggered up to the dog and started trying to bark, but all that came out was a rasping noise. He heard laughing from behind him. This went on for a few weeks he would be led into the pit then injected so he was feeling no pain, then big dog, "Tyson", would be commanded to get him, by now Gil was barking and growling like a real dog. Gil was getting better at dodging "Tyson's." attacks and had got in a few good bite's himself.

That night when he was put back in his cell, he found that he had a cell mate, it was a small puppy called "Maximus." Gil was told to be nice to the pup, then they were left alone. He went over to his corner and lay down, the pup followed and snuggled up between Gil's arms. They were left alone for a few days to bond, then Remote-man came in and took Gil and the pup out to the pit, Gil was told to stand and the pup was tied beside him. Again "Tyson." was brought into the pit and pointed at the pup then told "Get him." Gil knew that "Tyson." would kill the pup, and he wouldn't let that happen. "Tyson." was about a foot away when Gil launched at him knocking them both, Gil sunk his teeth into the big dogs throat. As Gil held on, "Tyson." scraped at him with his claws and tried to sink his teeth into Gil's shoulder. He could hear the pup's scared crying beside him and Remote-man saying. "Get him Bert...Go on finish him." Finally "Tyson." stopped struggling, Gil knew the dog was dead, he released his hold and limped over to the scared pup and nuzzled him till his cry's stopped. "Vet" came in and treated the wounds on his side.

By the time "Max" was six months old Gil had fought many times, sometime's he lost but most of the time he won the fights, all to protect his friend. Then one day "Max" was taken from the cell on his own. Gil listened at the door, he could hear the fight, he wanted to get out there to protect his friend but he couldn't. The fight was stopped and Gil waited for "Max" to be brought back in, when the door finally opened Remote-man laid "Max" on the floor in the corner and left. Gil lay next to him, licking the blood from around his head. Three days later "Max" finally gave up and passed away. When Gil woke and found "Max's" body cold and lifeless he started to howl. Remote-man tried to remove the body, but Gil wouldn't let him anywhere near them, even after Gil had been shocked three times he would still lunge at him, "Vet" was called and he sedated Gil so they could finally remove "Max's" body.

Gil mourned the loss of "Max" for days he would not eat or drink he just laid in his spot. On the fourth day Remote-man came in and hooked the leash to his collar. Gil was dragged to the pit, where a man in a police uniform stood, Remote-man leaned down and whispered in Gil's ear. "He's the one who beat Max, It's his fault Max is dead." Gil looked at the man, anger growing inside of him, Gil started to growl then Remote-man said. "Get him." and released his collar. Gil flew at the man and attacked his legs, ripping chunks out as the man screamed, he fell to his knees and Gil went for his throat, all that could be heard was Gil growling and a choking noise from the cop. With a final shake of his head Gil ripped the man's throat apart. He stood back and looked at the man as his last struggle came to an end. At that moment anything left of Gil Grissom was gone, all he was now was "Bert the cop killer." as Remote-man called him.

**HOSPITAL VISITORS ROOM.**

Everyone watched as the cop's body was removed from the room. They watched as the man chained Gil to the floor and commanded him to stand, he washed all the blood from Gil's body then got a pair of hair clipper's and shaved his head, Gil was led back into his cell and the tape ended.

No-one spoke for a very long time then Jim pulled his phone out and dialed "Sophia's" number. "Sophia can you get officer Fromanski's file and put it on my desk please...Yeah we finally found out what happened to him...thanks." Jim hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**Note from Amanda**_: I don't condone dog fighting, it is not a sport, just barbaric and the people who take part in it should have a dog attack them and see how they like it. this is just my opinion and shouldn't be taken serious.

The next chapter will hopefully be a bit funny.

Take care.

Amanda X X.

_**Note from Johnnathan: **_ I totally agree with my wife.

All reviews will be copied and sent to my wife.

Take care, Be safe.

Johnnathan X X.


	11. A Shower and a shock

Found But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock.

_**Note from Amanda:**_ After the last chapter I thought it would be a good idea to lighten the mood a little. **Sorry** if I made you cry, but that chapter just wouldn't leave me alone. So now onto the story.

Oh **CR1-GSR** hope you have a great holiday.

from

Amanda and Johnnathan

Chapter 10.

Sara sat on her chair blocking out all of the voices around her, they all seemed to be talking at once and the noise was getting louder, she needed somewhere quiet to think. As the others were arguing amongst themselves Sara made her way out of the room and towards Gil's room. Her hand was on the handle when she heard her name being called, she turned to see the others walking towards her. She made it into the room, just as Greg was about to grab her hand, growling could be heard from beside Sara as Gil launched an attack at the strange man trying to hurt his new kind owner. Greg yelped as Gil bit into his jacket sleeve narrowly missing his arm. "BERT STOP." Sara shouted, Gil instantly let go and looked up at her. This gave Sara enough time to shut the door, She walked over to his corner and sat down, then looked over at Gil who was still by the door. "Bert come." Sara said in a quiet voice.

Gil slowly came over to her, his head hanging down, he knew he had done something wrong but couldn't think what, he wondered if this time she would beat him. He stood next to her and braced himself for whatever she was going to do. When she stroked his head he was really shocked, he lifted his head a little to see her, she had water dripping down her face and looked upset. Gil did the first thing that came into his mind, he leaned forward and licked her cheek, this made her giggle so he did it again on the other side, again another giggle. He sat next to her as she continued to stroke him. "I'll get you through this, you know that don't you. The day we got married we both said no matter what happens we will help each other through anything. You helped me, now it's my time to help you. Are you listening to me." Sara looked at Gil who was sat there with his eye's shut and leaning into her hand that was stroking the side of his face.

"You could do with a hair cut and bath, cause your starting to stink, and this room could do with a clean." Sara suddenly had an idea, she told him to stay as she got up and walked out of the room. As she entered the visitors room she had to shout "SHUTUP" to get everyone to be quiet. "Dr. Jackson is there a shower or bathroom on this level." she asked looking at him.

"Well there's the nurses shower, but that's behind the nurses station... and there is the patients shower, but that is just a big room with a drain in the floor and shower heads in the ceiling." Dr. Jackson answered her curiously.

"Great that's the one I'll use, where is it." Sara asked as she picked up her bag.

"Last door on the left down the hall, why."

"I'm going to give Gil a shower and hair cut, so what I need is for the hall between his room and the shower to be cleared, but I have to get some things first...Damn my cars back at the lab, I'll need a lift." Sara said as she stopped in the doorway.

Before anyone else could move Greg stepped forward. "Lets go." he said as he passed her. Sara followed him to the elevator. When she looked down at his ripped sleeve she knew she had to say something.

"Greg...I..um...I'm sorry about your coat, I should have checked where Gil was before I opened the door."

"Hey it's okay Sara, it was my fault for trying to grab you." he lifted his sleeve."See no harm done. I don't blame him for it, I think he was trying to protect you." Greg laughed trying to lighten the mood that had settled over them.

"Still...I am sorry." Sara said giving him a hug. Greg blushed and led Sara into the elevator.

In the visitors room Cath finally spoke. "Who the hell was that, it looked like Sara but I think an alien has swapped her brain with a mad person." she looked over at Dr. Jackson. "Sorry Doc."

"That's okay, now I should see about clearing this hall." with that said he left to find a nurse to help him.

Sara and Greg got back to the hospital an hour later, both carrying bags. Sara selected one of the bags and handed the rest to Greg. Can you get the shower ready please." he nodded and headed down the hall. Dr. Jackson approached her.

"Okay it's set up, all the door's have been locked and the nurses have been given instructions not to let anyone through. But I still think this is a stupid idea."

"Thanks Doc, but imagine the smell that will start seeping out of his room soon, and it will attract bugs, plus it will give you a chance to clean his room...and if you could can you put absorbent sheets in the corner for easier cleaning."

Doctor Jackson looked at her and sniffed the air he could just make out the smell Sara was talking about. "Okay I'll go along with it, but I am not happy."

"You don't have to be happy doc, just along with me on this." Sara pulled the new collar and leash out of the bag and entered Gil's room.

Gil sat up and looked at Sara, he was glad she had come back, to be honest he had been lonely when she had left. He saw something in her hand and wondered what it was. She sat down next to him and held out the collar so he could see it. slowly Sara placed the collar around his neck and buckled it, but not to tight. Gil thought this must mean she was his new owner as she had collared him, hopefully this one wouldn't hurt like the last one, he really didn't like that collar. Next she clipped the leash onto it and stood up. "Bert come." Gil got up and followed her to the door, he wondered if she was taking him to fight.

Sara opened the door just enough to see if anyone was in the hall, so far it was clear so she opened the door wider and stepped out. Gil paused at the thresh-hold and Sara spoke to him softly. "It's okay you can come out, nothing bad is going to happen." He moved forward one pace so he could see the hall beyond. Nothing happened and he couldn't see a pit anywhere. Sara slowly walked Gil down the hall all the time talking to him reassuringly. They entered the shower room and Sara shut the door, as Gil looked around waiting for another dog to come at him. As he looked around the room he noticed that the woman was removing her clothe's.

Sara stripped down to her underwear then folded her clothe's and put them in the waterproof bag she had brought. She then got out the scissors and went over to Gil, and as gently as she could started to cut away the filthy shorts he had on. Once they were removed she turned the water on. She watched as Gil started to bark and spin around at the drops that hit him. Laughing Sara grabbed his collar. "Bert stand." once he was still she picked up the sponge and shower gel, dolloping a large amount of the gel onto the sponge she started to wash him, the water dripping off him was black, it took two hours for the water to run clear. Then she started on his hair, while she was out Sara had picked up Gil's shampoo which she now dolloped on his hair. Thirty-two wash's later and again the water ran clear. She picked up the hair clippers and worked on getting his hair into a manageable length "Now doesn't that feel better." Sara laughed at the grumpy look on his face.

Sara picked up one of the new towels and started to dry him, as she gently wiped over his ribs Gil wiggled and a smile spread across his face, it was then that Sara remembered he was ticklish in several places, so she ran the towel over his ribs again and got the same result. Once he was dry Sara tried again but this time Sara used her fingers to tickle him, Gil let out a barking laugh and moved sideways, but Sara followed him still tickling him, soon it turned into a game Sara would tickle him and Gil would spin around. He picked up the towel in his mouth and started shaking it, Sara grabbed the other end and a game of tug of war started. Sara looked into his eye's and could see he was happy and having fun, she pulled the towel around his side and swepped his arms and legs out from under him, as he landed on his side Sara dove in and really started tickling him. A few minutes later Gil had happy tears streaming down his face as Sara attacked all of his ticklish spots.

That's when it happened Gil's brain kicked in and he knew that to get her to stop tickling him he needed to say uncle, and it happened so suddenly that it shocked both of them, he growled "Uncle." Sara immediately stopped tickling and looked at him lying beneath her, both of them breathing hard they just looked at each other. Gil wiggled out from beneath her and started pacing back and forth. What the hell had just happened, he had spoken like her, how could he speak he wasn't like her or Remote-man, but he HAD spoke. As he paced he moved in front of a mirror, this movement caught his eye and he turned looking at the strange man in front of him. He moved closer and started to growl, then ran at the man in front of him. When he crashed into the mirror it was another shock and painful.

Sara had sat there and watched as he crashed into the mirror. "Gil." she said as she went to his side. He was still looking at the mirror trying to figure out what had just happened. Sara sat by his side and stroked his hair. "Gil." she said softly. He looked up at her, she had called him "Gil" he knew that name, why did he know that name, it just wouldn't come to him. Sara could see he was getting distressed, she got up and went to the last bag, removed a pair of his boxers and brought them over to him, she talked all the time as she manoeuvred the shorts onto him then clipped the leash on and led him back to his room . Once in his room Sara took the collar and leash off then sat on the mattress that had been placed in his sleeping corner.

Gil crawled next to her and lay down with his head on her lap, after a long time trying to work out what had happened and Sara's gentle stroking of his head, he finally drifted off to sleep. His dreams were troubled and flashes of his life before with Sara kept dominating the dreams. Sara was startled awake when Gil suddenly jumped up and looked at her. "Ssssrrraaa" he growled. She nodded her head, as tears started to fall again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

**Note from Amanda:** let me know, let me know, let me know.


	12. Peanut butter and chocolate

Found But Badly Broken...By ishitsherlock.

A/N: Sorry this is late but my new postman kept putting the post through next doors letter box.

Johnnathan.

chapter 11.

Gil sat looking at the woman asleep in front of him, he knew her, but normally she only came to him in his dreams and he really wanted this to be real. He didn't want to wake up in his old cell with the filth and pain, and nobody to stay with him, he liked it here with the woman, she was nice to him. He tried to remember what he had called her, he knew it started with "Sss." why couldn't he remember the rest. Gil got up and started pacing, when his head hit the wall he turned and paced to the other wall and hit his head, turn, pace, hit, turn, pace, hit, turn, pace, hit. He only stopped when he heard. "Gil, come back to bed." mumbled from his sleeping corner. There it was again, she had called him Gil earlier, was that his knew name he wondered as he made his way over to his corner and snuggled up with the woman. Soon he was asleep and dreaming of her.

Sara woke up and noticed Gil was asleep with his head on her chest over her heart and his arm across her stomach, for a few moments she forgot that the last five years had happened, and that they were just a normal couple having a lay in on a quiet morning. But she knew it wasn't so as she stroked his back and felt every rib poking through his scared skin. She was wondering what foods he could have to get a bit of weight back on him, she had seen the slop that he was having at the moment and it made her stomach flip. She was just wondering if she could sneak him in some chicken, when the need to pee hit her. Trying to gently move his arm off her Sara noticed that he was watching her every move, she moved her hand down to his and laced her fingers through his. Her wedding ring caught the light and shimmered on his face. Sara watched as Gil studied the ring, moving his head to the side, his eye's reflected on the gold band and he let out a quiet growl.

"It's okay Gil, it's not gong to hurt you." her free hand started to stroke his cheek, but the urge to use the bathroom was becoming more insistent. "I'll be back in a minute, okay." and on instinct she leaned forward and kissed him.

Gil lay there stunned as he watched her leave, what the hell had just happened, she had put her mouth to his but not to bite him, and judging by the strange feeling running through his body he had really liked it. He wanted her to come back, he didn't want to be alone anymore. So he went to the door and started howling loudly and he wouldn't stop until she came back. A strange dark haired man looked through the widow at him, but he kept on howling.

Sara emerged from the bathroom and saw a vending machine across the hall, as she rummaged in her pocket for change she saw a very familiar packet, smiling Sara loaded her money into the machine and pressed the button that would drop the Reeses cups into the tray at the bottom, followed by another three and a packet of peanut butter, she also got two bottles of water and a juice drinks. Picking up the treats and putting them in her pockets, Sara started to walk back to Gil's room. That's when she heard the howling, it sounded low and pitiful, she rushed the rest of the way.

Standing outside Gil's room Nick saw Sara rushing towards him. "He's been doing that since ya left, I think he's calling you." Nick said, smiling at her.

"Is everyone still here." she asked as she looked in the window. As soon as Gil saw her he stopped howling and looked at her.

"No, they went home to get some sleep." he chuckled at seeing Gil looking through the window at Sara.

"Will you let them know that I'm gonna spend some time with Gil... he spoke to me twice today, he said uncle while I was tickling him and then later he tried to say my name." the last part was said so softly, Nick almost didn't hear her.

"That's a good sign, it means he's connecting with you." he placed his hand on her arm and Gil went mad on the other side of the window, as soon as he removed his hand Gil stopped barking but kept eye contact with Nick while still growling at him. Nick looked away and handed Sara a book. "Read this, it might give you some idea's about helping him."

"Thanks Nick." she said as she looked at the copy of "The Horse Whisperer." and remembered the time her and Gil had watched the film. "You had better stand back." she said as she went to open the door.

As soon as Sara entered the room Gil was beside her, licking her hand. She led him back over to the mattress and sat down. Gil took his place beside her and waited to see what she was going to do. Sara pulled out one of the packets from her pocket and showed it to him. She smiled as he tilted his head looking at the strange object. Slowly she opened the wrapper and waved it in front of his nose. She saw his eye's light up at the smell coming from the peanut butter pack.

Gil's mouth watered as the smell hit him, he watched as she dipped her finger into the pack and scooped out a small amount, he licked his lips as she held her finger in front of him. Slowly he poked out his tongue out and licked a small amount of the sticky substance from her finger. The flavour exploded as it hit his taste buds and he had a head rush, he wanted more, so he leaned forward and lapped at her finger until it was clean then using his nose he nudged at her finger asking for more. Sara scooped out another finger full and before she could move her finger away from the pack Gil was again licking the sticky goo, this went on until there was nothing left in the pack, but he kept nudging her hand as if to say more please.

She got out one of the fruit drinks, he watched as she pulled the straw from the side of the carton and pushed it into the top of the drink, applying a little pressure to the carton a few drops of the liquid fell onto her hand which she offered to him. Gently Gil lapped the liquid from her hand. Sara laughed at the face he made, he had never liked these drinks. Putting the drink to the side she got out one of the bottles of water and dripped some onto her hand which she again offered to him. He licked he hand until half the bottle was empty.

Pulling out one of the Reeses packs she opened it and waved it in front of him, she watched as the new smell hit him. Taking one of the cups out of the pack Sara broke a small piece off she fed it to him, as she placed the rest on the mattress beside her, and saw the delight cross his face. Taking the next piece she kept hold of it. Gently she placed the fingers of her free hand on his jaw then turned his head so that he was looking at her. Then pointing to herself spoke. "Sara." she watched as his eye's wandered to the treat, using her finger she tapped him on the jaw and his eye's mover back to her. "Sara." she said and popped the melting bit of chocolate into her mouth. Then picking up another piece and holding it in front of him said it again. "Sara."

Gil was shocked, as he realised she had said the name he had been trying to think of. Her name was Sara , that was it, Sara from his dreams. He noticed the food she was waving in front of him and tried to take it, but she moved it out of his way and again said. "Sara." Gil looked around the room to make sure no-one else was there then in a growl said. "Sssrraa." Sara smiled at him and gave him the treat. This went on until the cup was gone. Sara decided that was enough for now, she didn't want him getting sick from a peanut butter and chocolate binge, and she remembered how much it took the last Halloween they were together, the candy was meant to be for the kids but he ate most of it and spent the rest of the night throwing up in the bathroom.

Sara took off her jacket and lay back on the mattress, her head shot up when she heard the sound of a crinkling wrapper. Gil had leaned over her legs and was rooting around in her pocket for the rest of the treats that he could smell. Sara laughed "Giiilll, leave that alone." as she moved her jacket away from him. Gil huffed and lay his head on her stomach but kept his eye's on the jacket pocket that held the treats.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: I have another chapter sitting in front of me now and will try and get it posted later on, okay.

Johnnathan x x


	13. Remoteman returns

Found But Badly Broken... By ishotsherlock.

chapter 12.

Gil lay and watched Sara as she closed her eyes, he waited for a few minutes, then slowly inched his way towards the jacket and the treats that he knew were in the pocket. He only wanted a little bite of the treat and then he would go back to sleep. Suddenly Sara moved her hand over, covering the pocket, Gil stilled and looked at her face but her eye's were still closed. Now what was he going to do, he was so close that the smell of the treat was making him drool. He had an idea, ever so gently he closed his teeth around Sara's little finger and pulled her hand away from the pocket then gently released it. He once again looked at Sara and was glad that she hadn't moved. He had just poked his nose into the pocket when he heard. "Gil, what are you doing."

Gil slowly looked up with a naughty puppy dog expression, while keeping his nose in the pocket and his teeth clamped onto the packet he had found. Slowly he pulled out the packet and dropped it onto Sara's shoulder and nudged her with his nose. "Ssssrrraaa."

Sara looked at the expression on his face and couldn't help but laugh, picking up the packet she put it back in her pocket. "No more chocolate for a while, okay, I'll see if I can get you something else."

Sara had just got to her feet when the door burst open and a tall dark haired man entered. Gil looked over his shoulder at Remote-man and started to growl, he placed himself in front of Sara trying to protect her for this man. Remote-man started to walk towards them. "Bert come." he ordered as he stopped in the middle of the room.

Gil's training took over as he hung his head and took a step forward, but Sara's voice stopped him. "Gil stop." then looking up at the man. "What are you doing here."

"His new owner wants him back and I'm here to make sure that happens." he took another step towards Sara while raising the gun he had behind his back, aiming it at Sara's head. "Now Bert is going to come with me and there is nothing you can do about it." with his free hand he pulled another shock collar out of his pocket and threw it at her. "Put that on him." he demanded

Sara caught the collar with her left hand and looked down at Gil, who was looking up at her. "No, I wont do that to him, I have seen what you did to him." Sara said trying to stall, she had her phone in her pocket and was hitting the speed dial button for Jim with her right hand. She threw the collar back at the man.

Gil watched the collar sail towards Remote-man and land at his feet. He knew he had a decision to make, did he go with Remote-man to save Sara or should he stay and protect her. He had seen what the loud thing, Remote-man was holding, could do, he had seen the loosing dogs and a few people killed by it. He made his choice and waited for the right time.

"So you've seen the tapes. what did you think of the way we broke him, piece by piece." he smirked at her.

"Put the collar on and I'll show you." she said glaring at him and trying to keep her temper under control. Then noticed movement behind his shoulder. Outside the window, Nick stood and watched as he talked on his phone, he held up his hand with his fingers spread indicating that she had to stall for another five minutes.

"How did you like the way we broke his mind, that was my favourite bit."

Sara took a step towards him raising her arm, but Gil got in her way, he didn't want her anywhere near Remote-man. so he kept nudging her backwards, keeping himself in-between them. "It's alright Gil." she said softly, stroking his head, as he kept a watchful eye on the other man

"Aaahhhh, isn't that cute, look at him trying to protect you." he laughed. "Did you see the way he cried when we told him that you were killed because he disobeyed and throwing the dead baby in as well, priceless, you should have seen the look in his eye's as his heart broke. That was the moment we had been waiting for, because after that it was easy."

"You call that easy, Why did you do this to him." her voice was getting louder, and Gil didn't like it so he nudged her hand again and lent up against her legs.

"The man that he sent down was my partner, he was never the same when he got out and three months later he killed himself. He couldn't live with what had been done to him in prison so he blew his head off with a shot gun, and guess who they sent to investigate his death, yeah that's right the man who sent him down in the first place." He lowered the gun to point at Gil. "No-one noticed me following him, and you should really get a better security system, because that's a nice place you've got there."

Sara's blood ran cold, he had been in their house and they never knew, the first thing she would do when she got home was phone the security company and change the system, the next thing would be to get out her kit and go over every inch of the place.

He pointed the gun at Sara again. "Right I think it's time we got going and your coming with us, see how long it takes to break you in the pit." Gil looked up when he said "Pit." No, they are not going to put her or him back in that horrible place. It was time to make his move.

He had taken one small step towards Remote-man when he saw the door open, he started to growl which made Remote-man turn to see what he was growling at. It was then Gil made his move, he lunged forward and clamped his teeth onto the the arm holding the gun and bit down as hard as he could. Remote-man let out a scream as the gun went off, which made Gil let go. He felt the kick to his side but ignored it, turned and latched onto the back of the leg nearest him and shook his head until he felt tearing.

Remote-man let out another scream and fell to his knees, he fired the gun at Gil but couldn't do much more as Gil's teeth latched onto his throat with such force it knocked them both sideways.

Gil felt a burning in his shoulder but kept biting as hard as he could until he heard Sara's shaking voice."Gil come." reluctantly he let go and limped over to where Sara was sitting holding the side of her head. He looked at the blood trickling through her fingers. "Sssrrraaa." he said as he nudged her hand out of the way as her other hand explored the wound on his shoulder. Seeing the wound on her head made him mad, he turned to go back and kill the whimpering man on the floor but Sara's hand on his head stopped him. "Leave him Gil." He looked over and seeing more people in his room started to bark and growl letting them know not to come anywhere near them. He watched as Remote-man was dragged out the door, leaving three men in the room.

Dr. Jackson, Jim and Nick stood looking at Gil and Sara trying to figure out how to treat the two wounded people. "Sara can you get Gil to lay down." Dr Jackson asked. Sara nodded and got Gil's attention. "Gil down...stay." Dr Jackson walked over and examined the growling mans shoulder.

"Luckily the bullet only grazed him, but this will still need to be cleaned. Now lets have a look at you." as he moved forward her heard a ripping sound, looking down he saw Gil had part of his coat in his mouth as he growled around it then spat it out. "Maybe we should do this outside where it's a little safer." As Sara tried to get up Gil moved forward and lay his head on her legs so she couldn't move. "Nope looks like I'm staying here. You'll just have to treat me here." she said while stroking Gil's head.

Half hour later both Sara and Gil were asleep after being stitched and injected with an antibiotic and pain killer, and Dr. Jackson was now getting treated for a bite wound after putting his hand to close to Gil's mouth.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: My wife has let me know that there is only a few more chapters left, so make her happy and review.


	14. Another shower and something rises

Found But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock.

chapter 13.

Gil woke slowly, hearing a thumping noise under his ear, it was calming laying there and listening, thump thump...thump thump. He opened his eye's and looked at the person he was using as a pillow and knew he would do anything to protect her, even if it meant he died himself. He knew that she still had some treats in her pocket but he did not want to wake her, so he just lay and watched her as she breathed. He had done this with "Max" when the pup was first put in with him, he missed the little guy, maybe Sara would get him a new friend that he care for and this time he would not let anyone take it away to the pit. He was determined **No More Pit**, he trusted Sara not to put him in one again.

He started to become hungry so he gently moved his head next to her's. "Sssrrraaa" he gently growled next to her ear, when he got no response he nudged her ear and said it a little louder. This time she woke up and looked at him. "Hey Gil, you okay." she asked stroking his shoulder. "Sssrrraaa" he said as his eye's flicked to her jacket.

"How about we get you something else." she said as she pulled her phone. "Hey Greg can you do me a favour...thanks, you know the store where Gil gets his chocolate covered grass hoppers... yeah that's the one, can you get two bags please...yeah still here, thanks again Greg." she looked at Gil, who had his head cocked, and laughed. the urge to pee over came her again, and she noticed Gil was starting to smell again. "Okay shower time." she got up and he followed her to the door. As she went to open the door Gil moved in front of her and pushed her away, letting out a low growl while looking at the door. She tried again and the same thing happened. "Gil its okay he's not out there." she said reaching for the door, but Gil just pushed her back further. "Gil bed." she pointed to his sleeping corner.

Gil looked at her, then where she was pointing There was no way he would let her out of this room without him, not when he didn't know if Remote-man was still on the other side of the door. He nudged Sara over to where the collar she got him was, then picked it up in his mouth, and looked up at her.

Sara reached out and took the collar, she watched as Gil went over to the door and sat in front of it looking at her. Walking over to him Sara saw a cop through the window and knocked to get her attention. "Can you get Dr. Jackson for me please." the cop nodded and moved off. A few minutes later the doctor appeared and opened the slot in the door.

"Hey, your awake are you feeling okay." he asked while looking at the line of stitches on her head.

"Yeah, little head ache and a bit sore, but that's not why I sent for you. Gil wont let me out of here without him and I need the bathroom and he could do with another shower, can you clear the halls for us please." she asked while stroking Gil's head to stop him from growling.

"That wont be a problem, all the patients that were in this part of the ward have been moved to the other end and a security door has been fitted on this side of the nurses station and in front of the emergency doors at the other end, so you have this bit all to yourself's."

"When did that happen and why." Sara asked puzzled.

"After that man was taken to be treated Jim phoned some-one, and remind me never to piss him off it's something I would rather not see again, five minutes later there was cops all over this place and the boss's upstairs got a call from the mayor and governor demanding more security on this part of the wing, that's when a security detail caught another man in the stairwell at the end of the hall. Ten minutes after that the builders showed up and installed the gates and camera's."

"Wow, how long have we been asleep."

"Eight hours, I gave you both a mild sedative. I knew the cops would want to talk to you but I thought it could wait till later." he said sheepishly.

"Thanks doc, are any of the other guys here."

"Jim's downstairs getting some lunch and the other said they would pop by later."

"Thanks, you'd better get behind the gate, I need to use the bathroom badly now." Sara said starting to bounce form one foot to the other.

Dr. Jackson waved then disappeared from view, Sara heard him shout that it was safe to come out now, she bent down and put the collar on Gil. This time he allowed her to open the door, but made sure that he went out first, growling. Once he was sure that Remote-man was not out there waiting, he let Sara out of the room. He stuck by her side as they made their way to the bathroom. Again when Sara opened the door to the bathroom Gil barged past her and checked every place in the room, once he was satisfied no-one was there he sat and watched as Sara use the first cubicle to relieve herself. He was puzzled, why she didn't use the corner in his room.

Once she had finished and washed her hands, and splashing Gil with a bit of water, they made their way to the shower room, Gil entering first. She turned the water on, then removed Gil's boxer's and all of her clothes. This time it didn't take as long to clean Gil, but this time as she moved her hands over his side Gil would growl "Sssrrraaa" turn his head and lick her leg which would make Sara laugh. This became his new game when ever she wasn't looking at him. When Gil was clean she led him out from under the water and sat him down placing a towel around his shivering body, and told him to stay as she picked up his shampoo.

As he watched her swipe her hands down her stomach, he thought about what it would be like to lick all of her body from top to bottom. Suddenly something about his body felt different, he looked down between his legs and was shocked at what he saw, the part that he pee'd through with the ring at the end had grown and was weeping, this had never happened to him before and he didn't know what to do. Sure he had seen a few male dogs put with female dogs, Remote-man seemed to enjoy making him watch while saying to him. "It's a pity she had to die or we could have put you with your mate." he always wondered who his mate was when he heard that and it made him sad.

Sara had finished he shower and was looking at the sad expression on Gil's face, she lowered her gaze and saw that he had a raging hard-on. There was two ways she knew how to deal it, but one of them she would have to wait until she had him back properly, the other way would have to do for now. She walked over to him and removed the towel and led him under the water again and told him to stay, then walked off to the shower controls and switched them from warm to cold. Sara watched as the first few cold drops hit his body and could swear that she heard them sizzle.

Gil looked shocked at the sudden cold sensation running all over his body, he went to get out from under the cold water but Sara stopped him telling him to stay until it went down, he looked down and watched as that part of him shrivelled, at least that was taken care of. Sara turned the water back to warm and waited until he stopped shivering, then turned off the water and dried them both. After she had dressed him in a new pair of boxers and herself in some sweat pants and top she led him out of the room and over to the vending machine getting some more bottles of water out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: Hi all, I will post the second part of this chapter tomorrow.

Johnnathan.

A/N 2: From Amanda

Thank you for all of your very nice reviews, they cheer me up. Now this is where you can help with the Remote-man, would you like to see him locked up, sent to a mental institute or something else (that wont involve him being locked in a room with Natalie Davis, cause I think he would make her his next dog slave.). Let me know and the one with the most votes will be put in this story,

Thank you again.

Amanda -


	15. Surprises

Found But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock.

chapter 14

They wandered along the hall towards the gate by the nurses station, Gil saw all of the people standing on the other side and moved in front of Sara, not letting her get any closer, as he started to growl. Sara waved at Greg. "Did you bring them." she asked loudly as Gil started barking.

Greg gave her a goofy grin and held up the bags of the chocolate covered insects. "Are these the one's that you wanted." he also shouted.

Gil made a charge for the gate. When he hit everyone on the other side moved back a few steps. Sara looked at all the people, Dr. Jackson was talking to two other doctors, Jim was glaring at officer Vadden, who looked like he was going to wet himself. Cath, Warrick, Nick and Greg were looking between her and Gil.

If she didn't get him away from the gate soon he was going to damage himself even more, his shoulder had started to bleed again and Sara could see blood spraying every time he hit the gate. "Gil come." he didn't hear her, so she walked towards him. She had only taken a few steps when Gil turned and ran back to her, pushing with his head and body, moving her backwards, and when she stopped moving he gently took her hand in his mouth and pulled her around the corner.

All talk on the other side of the gate had stopped as they all looked on amazed as Gil pushed and pulled Sara away from them. A few minutes later both Sara and Gil came from around the corner, Gil had his collar and leash on and was looking really upset and was grumbling to himself. Sara was dragging the mattress from Gil's room and was leading Gil towards the gate. When they were a few feet away she dropped the end of the mattress and sat down on it and leaned against the wall, Gil sat between her and the gate still grumbling but keeping his gaze on the people.

"Hey Doc, can you throw me some gauze please, he's opened up a few stitches on his shoulder." she watched as Dr. Jackson disappeared behind the nurses station, then looking at Greg. "Chuck us those bags will ya." Greg threw both bags towards Sara, Gil caught the first bag and started to rip it apart. Sara caught the second bag and watched as Gil got a smell from the torn bag. Sara quickly grabbed the bag away from him as he was about to push his nose in but ended up hitting the mattress. Sara giggled and pulled out one of the treats, broke it in half then pointed to herself. Gil looked at her. "Sssrraa." he said getting one half of the chocolate insect. she then pointed at him. "Sssrraa." he went to take the next piece Sara held it away.

"No not Sara...Gil, Gil." she kept pointing at him.

"Grrrlll." he growled low and got the other part of the insect. She pointed at herself again. "Ssrraa." then pointed at him. "Grrlll." he got another piece of the treat. Sara looked over to the people watching.

Dr. Jackson looked at Sara. "How long has he been doing that."

"He started yesterday or the day before when we were in the shower." she smiled at them.

"Sara this is Dr. Gorden, he's one of the men who helps reprogram people who come out of cult's, he'd like a word with you if that's okay."

"As long as I don't have to move it's fine." she said as Gil settled down next to her, and out of habit she starts to stroke his head.

"Hi Sara, you can call me Monty okay. Now your is case is a bit different than what I am used to but if you are willing I would like to try and help Gil. I have seen some of what's on those tapes, and to be honest I have never seen anything like that before."

"Do you think he can come back." she asked looking down at Gil.

"It may take a while but you have started on the right track." Sara looked at him puzzled. "You've gained his trust, that's a big first step. And look at the way he is protecting you, I understand he even let you wash him and cut his hair. And now you have him starting to talk, sort of, but that can be helped with therapy." While he was saying this Dr. Jackson had returned and started throwing the supplies towards Sara.

She gently cleaned the blood off him then squirted on some antibiotic cream, placed the gauze over it and taped it down. She placed the rest on the floor beside her, then looked back up as the other Doctor spoke.

"Hello Sara, my name is Doctor Freddie Taylor, I'm a physio-therapist and I would also like to help, I met you and Mr Grissom several years ago when my daughter was hit by a car, and can I just say that I am still grateful for everything you both did."

Sara blushed and looked down at Gil, who had fallen asleep with her thumb gently held in his mouth. "That's okay, we were just doing our job." she said sheepishly.

"No it was more than that, but I can see that I am embarrassing you. How about I come back later and we can discuss what treatment will work best with Mr Grissom." he said his goodbye's to everyone then headed for the elevators.

Catherine knelt down in front of the bars. "Hey, how are you holding up."

"We're doing okay. What's happening with that man, I don't even know his name." the last bit was spoken to Jim.

"His name is Brian Kinsella, he came through surgery okay and is at this time handcuffed to his hospital bed. Gil made a mess of the tendons in the back of his leg but they could not repair the damage to his throat, he cant use his voice box any more and he does not look happy about it. And the other man from the stairwell is refusing to talk to us, he's sweating for a while in a cell." Jim chuckled.

"Good, I hope the bastard rots in jail for the rest of his life." she said vehemently remembering some of the things she had seen on the tapes.

"Look Sara we have to get going, shift starts soon and we have a lot of processing to do on the evidence we found at the house. If you need anything and I mean anything you let us know okay."

"Yeah, thanks guys. I mean it, you have all been there for me and when this is all sorted out how about we go out for a team breakfast like we used to do after shift." Sara felt tears threatening to fall so looked back down at Gil.

They all agreed and started to make their way to the elevators leaving the two doctors and Jim. Dr. Jackson got two chairs from behind the nurses counter and placed them in front of the bars. "Okay I have patients to see but as soon as I finish I will be back." he waved over his shoulder as he left them.

"Okay doc do your work." Jim said nudging him with his elbow.

"Well normally I would talk to the person and try and work out what they have led him to believe in, but since I saw those tapes I have had to revise what coarse of action to take. Now Sara I need you to tell me what first made Gil speak."

"We were in the shower and I had just found one of his ticklish spots and started to tickle him, after a few minutes he said uncle. That's what he used to say to stop me tickling him." Sara said sheepishly and blushing."Then after he had a dream, he sat up and looked at me then said my name."

"So it was something you used to do...hmmm... I don't think they broke his mind, I think Gil buried it deep inside where they could not harm it anymore, and his subconscious plays it to him when he sleeps. Now this might sound crazy but how do you feel about taking him home, putting him in a familiar environment may help bring some of it out."

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: Aren't I evil leaving you there, but the next chapter is sitting in front of me. I may write it up today, it depends on how many of you review.

EVIL EVIL EVIL, Bwahahahahahaha.

Johnnathan.


	16. The start of the end

Found But Badly Broken... By ishotsherlock.

A/N: _**SLIGHT HANKIE WARNING FOR THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**_

chapter 15.

"I'd like to take him home, but do you think he's ready for that." she asked worriedly.

"He's been locked in small rooms for the last five years, It might do him some good to get out of here. So what do you want to do." Dr. Gordon said fiddling with a loose button.

"We're going home. But how are we going to get out of here without anyone getting bitten."

Jim pulled out his phone. "I'm going to need camera's set up in the Grissom home, get Archie from the lab to set that up, and a cop by elevator number two on every level below and above us, we will be making our way to the garage level three. No-one and I mean No-one it to use that elevator until we have left. Call me when its clear." then he disconnected and put his phone back into his pocket. "I borrowed one of the lab Denali's, it's in the third parking spot on the left, I'll leave the keys on this chair." he looked at the doctor beside him. "Where about's are you parked."

"Level three, fifth space on the right."

"Okay, we'll go down first, then you and Gil come down, I'll get a patrol car to lead us to your place." Jim said getting his phone out again to make the arrangements. Sara pulled her phone out to call the pet sitter. "Hello Mrs Douglas it's Sara... fine thank you, is it okay for Bruno and Sweep to stay for a few more days... yeah, great that would be a big help, I'll give you a call later in the week okay... bye Mrs Douglas."

An hour later Sara was trying to persuade Gil to get into the truck, he was too busy looking around at the strange surroundings and growling at all of the vehicles. Jim shouted from his vehicle. "Sara try getting in first and he may follow you." she glared across at Jim as she got in the truck then lightly pulled on the leash. Gil stopped growling and looked behind him, she wasn't behind him any more, he turned looking for her but not seeing her he started to panic and whine, then from above him he heard her. "Gil come." he looked up and saw her in the strange box, he scrambled to get in and as soon as he was beside her he started to lick her hand.

"Gil stop that I need my hand to drive." she laughed, reached across him and shut the door then turned the ignition. On the drive home Gil barked at everything that whizzed past the window until an eighteen wheeler went past in the opposite direction with its horn blaring, after that Gil hid in the foot well.

Sara pulled into the driveway of their home and pushed the button for the garage door, once inside with the door closing behind them, Sara got out of the drivers side and walked around to open Gil's door. He sat in the foot well, shaking, looking up at her. "Gil come." nope he wasn't going to move, he had seen the size of the monster that growled loudly at him and he would rather that Sara got back in this strange box so he could protect her in here.

"Gil come on its okay nothing is going to hurt you here." she tried again as she stroked his cheek, but he still wouldn't move. "Okay if you want to stay here you can, but I'm going in." Sara left him in the truck as she made her way into the house and headed for the kitchen.

In the truck Gil whined for Sara to come back to him, he cocked his head listening to the strange sounds. Whining didn't work so he started to bark, he got a reaction to that. "I'm not coming out there, so you will just have to come here won't you Gil." he huffed and put his head on the seat in front of him. Now what was he supposed to do, he couldn't leave her out there on her own, and she wouldn't come to him. So, very slowly Gil got out of the strange box and looked around, where had she gone, again he panicked and rushed about trying to find her, he even looked under the strange box but still couldn't find her. Gil spotted the door that was open and rushed over to it, was she out there, he had to find her she might be in danger, Remote-man might be out there. Getting the courage up he shot through the door and slammed into the wall in front of him. As he lay there trying to figure out what had happened he heard a noise, getting up slowly he followed it. "There's my Sara" he thought as he spotted her, then stopped, my Sara, where had that come from he was her's not the other way round.

Sara saw the reflection of Gil in the coffee pot, he was just standing there looking puzzled, she had to admit to he looked really cute with that expression on his face. While she had been waiting for him Sara had found some left over bacon that one of the guys had left from their daily after work breakfasts. Even though she was a vegetarian she still allowed meat in the house, so now that meat was under the grill. She watch Gil come over to her, he sat so close that he had his hand on her foot, she felt him shaking against her leg but as soon as she put her hand down and stroked his head the shaking stopped. "Sorry if I scared you but you are a little big for me to lift out of the truck, even though you are a bag of bones at the moment." Sara got the cooked bacon and broke it into small pieces as she fed it to him. When he had eaten it Sara poured herself a mug of coffee and led him out of the kitchen and into the living room, she opened the glass sliding doors and walked out into the backyard.

Gil stood there shocked, he had never seen anything like this before, in front of him was a large space with no top, the word yard popped into his head from somewhere. Sara walked in front of him to the seats by the big tree and sat down, Gil still stood on the deck looking about him and sniffing the air. He slowly stepped off the deck onto the grass and quickly got off of it and back onto the deck looking at his hand, he reached down and put his hand back on the grass, then did the same with his other hand, it was a strange feeling but if he wanted to be by his Sara then he needed to cross it. He took a few tentative steps and found it was okay so he picked up the pace.

As Gil passed the tree he could smell another male dog and also a female, suddenly on alert he looked around for the other dogs and let out a low growl while quickly getting to Sara. "It's okay they're not here at the moment." Sara again started to stroke his head as the smell from her cup drifted down to him, making his mouth water, he looked at the mug wondering what was in it.

Sara saw him looking so she dipped her finger quickly into the hot liquid and offered it to him. Gil licked her finger and as the liquid slid onto his tongue he made a disgusted face, but as the taste lingered on his tongue he wanted some more so he started nudging Sara's hand until she gave him some more. After a while Sara lowered the mug and let Gil drink out of it, he lapped at the liquid until it was gone. Sara looked in the mug and laughed. "I see you still prefer my coffee than your own, it's only lately that I have been able to finish a cup on my own." the last part was said sadly as she looked at Gil who had his head cocked to the side.

He could tell Sara was upset. "Ssarraa." he said as he nudged her hand, he was glad when she smiled at him saying. "Lets go inside so you can look around." when she got up he stayed by her side.

For the rest of the day Sara led him around the house, showing him things that might jog his memory but nothing seemed to work, so Sara gave up for the day. Now they lay on the couch as their wedding video played, every now and then Gil would let out a low growl. Sara changed disk's to their first holiday, as she got comfy again Gil lay his head on her lap as he watched the screen, he watched as the other small Sara laughed and played with a man he recognised, but couldn't figure out where from. He watched as Sara ran away from the man but tripped and fell,

Gil's head shot up as he remembered, Sara had tripped and fell in a hole he had been digging on the beach looking for a crab he had seen climbing into a small tunnel, she had broken her ankle and he had to carry her to the nearest hospital. He looked over at Sara but she had fallen asleep so he gently got off of the couch and wandered into another room. He looked around and then saw the long shiny thing, he walked over to it and saw a man looking back at him, he got closer and looked into the blue eye's staring back at him. As he looked images floated in his vision, him and Sara...him and Sara...Gil and Sara...Sara, his Sara, they had told him she was dead, but she was out there so how could she be dead, No she wasn't dead, she was alive...alive...ALIVE. He rushed back to her. "Ssaarraa...Saarraa." she didn't move so he said it louder. "SARA."

Sara bolted upright and looked around her, no-one was there only Gil, she looked at him. "You okay Gil." she asked about to lay down again.

He looked into her eye's. "Srree..Sara...srree Sara...srree Sara." he started to cry.

Sara lowered herself to the floor and hugged him to her. "Hey it's okay." she repeated as she rocked him gently and let her tears fall. A while later both of them had stopped crying, Sara looked at him, he seemed exhausted, she turned the TV off and led him to the bathroom, once they were both clean and in clean clothe's she led him to the bedroom, Sara got into bed as Gil jumped up beside her, soon they were both asleep cuddled up next to each other.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: For those of you who didn't work it out Srree sorry.

It may be a few days before I post the next chapter, as I have just been handed a new dog with really bad antisocial problems caused by a lot of abuse and I will need to spend a few days with her, one on one.

If you think this is weird, its because both my wife and I are animal behaviourist's, so this is a very normal situation for me.

take care.

Johnnathan


	17. Starting to help

Found But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock.

chapter 16

Sara woke up feeling something on her neck that tickled, she looked to the side just as Gil went to lick her neck again but missed and licked her nose instead. Sara giggled "That tickles Gil." she kissed his nose and got out of bed heading for the bathroom. When she came out Gil was no longer in the bedroom, "Gil." she heard a noise from the living room. As she entered the room she saw Gil looking up at their wedding picture. "Grrll...Sara."

"Yeah that's right, Gil and Sara." she hugged him. When they had both stopped crying Sara looked at him. "Gil there are some people who would like to help you get better, is it okay if I bring them in to help."

Gil growled and shook his head. "Grrll...Sara." he knew he needed help but there was no way he would let other people in this place.

The house phone started ringing, which made Gil bark, Sara sighed then answered it. "Hello."

Outside parked on the driveway was a winnebago, and inside was Jim, Dr. Jackson and Dr. Taylor, who was on the phone to Sara.

"Sara, it's Dr. Taylor, we have been watching and listening to what has been happening between you two, but don't worry there are no camera's in the bedroom or bathroom."

"Oh...okay."

"I have had a thought how we can help both of you without coming in there."

"Okay, keep talking."

"Until Gil is ready for other people to come into the house to help him we can use video. We can set up a video link and talk you through each step to help him, you know Physio and speech therapy. That way he will also get to know our voices and what we look like, until he will let us in. How does that sound."

"Great, you can hook it up to the big TV. Give me a ring when your ready to set it up and I'll take Gil outside or to another room."

"Okay, talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye." Sara hung up the phone and looked over at Gil. "lets get you something to eat." she said as she walked to the kitchen.

Three hours later Sara and Gil were snuggled up on the couch, Sara was teaching him some new words when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi Sara, were ready to set up the video link." Jim said

"Okay,give us a few minutes, I'll unlock the door and take him in the bedroom, but you have to be quiet." she hung up the phone and untangled herself from Gil who had got very comfy while Sara was talking on the phone, he had his head on her chest listening to her heart beat, and had wrapped one arm and leg around her. Once she was free she unlocked the front door and then both of them went into the bedroom, Sara made sure the door was closed and put some classical music on the stereo. she picked up the copy of The horse whisperer, lay on the bed and started to read out loud. Gil lay with his head on her stomach listening to her.

Twenty minutes later the phone next to the bed rang, before Sara could say anything Jim let her know that the link was up and running and that they would see them in a few moments, then he hung up. Sara woke Gil and changed him into clean shorts and led him back to the living room. On the TV she could see Jim, the two doctors, Cath, Nick, Warrick,Greg, Archie and a shocked Ecklie. She waved at them and sat on the couch, Gil climbed on next to her. "Hi guys, how are we going to start this." she put her hand on Gil's head knowing that he would start to bark as soon as one of them spoke.

"Hello Sara, Gil." Dr. Taylor spoke as Gil started to growl. "Lets start slowly, first I want you to pick up Gil's hand and start to gently move his fingers one at a time so I can see how much movement he has in them."

Sara gently lifted Gil's hand and began to move his fingers. "That's really good, he has only lost a small amount of movement, now I need you to do the same with his arms, legs and feet." Sara continued this until she had moved all of the stated body parts. Gil thought this was a game and started gently nipping her hand, arm and any part of her that got a reaction. By the end all of them were laughing and a few were blushing.

When they were all under control Dr. Taylor showed her some exercises to use by demonstrating on Greg's hand. Sara tried to do this but Gil had decided it was play time and every time Sara went to get his hand he would move it out of the way and lick her hand instead. After five minutes of this game, Sara leaned over to her jacket, that was on the arm of the couch and fished out a bag of Reeses cups. This instantly got his attention because he had forgotten she had them. "Sara...Grrll." he spoke.

Sara held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers. "Hand...hand." then she pointed at Gil's left hand and offered him the treat. Gil looked at where she was pointing then held his hand up. As soon as Sara had hold of his hand she gave him the treat and watched as his eye closed when he took the first bite into it. "He would always do anything for one of those." Sara laughed as she started to move his fingers.

Six hours, three bath room breaks and two orders of Chinese food and pizza later, Sara had a good grasp on the exercises they needed to do, and Gil was getting a bit tired of all the pulling about. "Let's take a break for today, I think he's had enough." Sara said as she leaned back into the couch.

The people in the winnebago agreed and one by one said their goodbye's leaving Jim and the two doctors. "Sara I'll be camping out here for a while, this vehicle more comfy than my house." Jim said laughing.

"Okay Sara, Gil have a good night and we'll see you tomorrow." Dr. Jackson said.

"Sara I'll be back in a few days to see how the exercises are going. You can spread them out through the day and remember no more than fifteen minutes for each session." Dr. Taylor said, then waved.

"If you have any problems during the night just shout, I'll leave the sound on in the trailer." Jim said as he took off his jacket and lay on the bed opposite the monitors.

"Thanks Jim, night."

"Night you two."

Sara made a light dinner for Gil and herself, which they ate in the back yard. After everything was packed away they went for a shower, and Sara was really glad Gil had insisted on having a very large shower installed when they had moved into the house. Half way through the shower Gil decided that it was play time again, Sara had finished washing him and as now washing herself with her back towards him when he started to nudge behind her knee's with his nose and elbow, with one last push Sara landed on her ass on the bottom of the shower. She looked at Gil, who had an "I didn't do it." look on his face and was slowly advancing up her legs.

"Don't you give me that innocent Gil, I know it was you." as she said the last bit Gil had got so close that Sara had to lean back a little. Not breaking eye contact until the last moment Gil leaned in and licked her neck from her shoulder to her ear then nibbled his way back down.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

EVIL...EVIL...EVIL...EVIL. Bwahahahahaha.

1 chapter left.


	18. What led Gil to walk

Found But Badly Broken...By ishotsherlock.

chapter 17

Note from Amanda:

This chapter is for all of you nice people who have taken the time to read this weird/strange story and asked for more. The epilogue will be up in a few days if the parrot will let him get near the computer again with out biting him (little git, parrot not husband). :D :)

Amanda.

_**SIXTEEN MONTHS LATER**_.

A heavily pregnant Sara entered the house and was met with a mess, the hall table was on it's side and everything on it was spread across the floor, she followed the mess through to the living room. The sight before her made her laugh, Bruno and Sweep were chasing Gil, who was on his hands and knee's and dressed in only in a pair of shorts, around the upturned room and through the door to the yard, once they had made a lap of the yard they all shot through the door and made another lap of the house, only to be stopped when Gil nearly ran into Sara.

Sara looked down at Gil, who looked up at her with a horrified look on his face that soon changed to a sheepish puppy dog look. "Would you care to tell me what has gone on here." she said trying not to laugh as Gil stood up.

"It...It...It wasn't my f..f.. fault... they s..st..started it." Gil stuttered and pouted like a small child caught doing something wrong.

"So for the fifth time this week they started it." it was getting harder for her not to laugh.

"Yep." he started to rub her swollen stomach. " B..B..Bruno came run.. running down the stairs with Sw...Sweep following and they both jumped on me wanting to p..pl..play, I did try to ig...ig..." he tried to find the rest word, he looked at Sara for help.

"Ignore." she said "Gil you have to calm down." she gently stroked her hand through his hair.

"Thanks." he let out a calming breath."I tried to ignore them but they wouldn't stop. So it's all down to them."

Sara noticed how he was looking down at her swollen stomach and shuffling his feet. "Okay, the sitter will be here any minute to pick them up, so see if you can find the leash's in this mess, then we have to go, you have an appointment with Dr. Jackson soon." she said as she stroked the smooth skin of his face.

"Oh that's easy I ... er... Bruno hid them in his bed." he turned quickly and picked up the leash's. When he turned back Sara had tears running down her face. "Wh ... what's wrong Sara." he was a bit shocked and slightly relieved when Sara looked at him and started to laugh.

Sara was still laughing a few minutes later when there was a knock at the door. "Gil can you get that please." she asked trying to get her laughing under control.

Gil looked at the door, then started to back away until he was hiding in the kitchen. Sara stopped laughing when she saw the horrified look on his face. "Sorry Gil I forgot." she hooked the leash's to the dogs collars and took them to the door. After talking to the sitter Sara went to the kitchen but Gil wasn't there, she headed for their bedroom and opened the door. Gil was sat behind the chair in the corner, rocking back and forth and hidden under a blanket. Sara sat on the bed and watched him for a few minutes. "It's okay Gil, you can come out now." the top of the blanket where his head was shook and a muffled "No." came out from under it.

"Please Gil, it's only me here, it is safe to come out now." Sara pleaded with the lump under the blanket.

The rocking got worse as he said. "No, they have come to take me away again like last time. I don't want to go back to the white room Sara, please don't let them take me." he cried.

Sara remembered the time she had gone to the store and Gil had somehow got out of the house. He had been picked up by the paramedics and taken to a psychiatric hospital across town, after freaking out and bitting one of them. He was held there for a week until Dr's Jackson, Gordon and Taylor had gone over there and fought to get him released. During his time there he had been forced into restraints and suffered multiple electro-shock treatments when he wouldn't calm down, that put him almost back to square one, not letting anybody near him, even Sara. Ever since she got him home the second time he had taken to hiding himself under the blanket in a corner every time somebody was at the door. It broke her heart to see him there now.

"Gil, I promise there is no-one out there to take you, please come out." Sara pleaded. Gil slowly removed the blanket from his head and looked around the room.

"You p..p..promise no-one's here."

"I promise Gil, I am the only one here."

He slowly came out from under the blanket, but stayed in the corner, as he carefully looked around the room. When he was sure no-one was in here but Sara, he made his way over to the bed and sat next to Sara, she gently stroked his back, after a few minutes when he had relaxed a little she looked at him. "How about I call Dr. Jackson and ask him to come here for your session today, would that be okay." she felt him shiver under her hand before he nodded.

"You'll stay with me while he's here wont you." he pleaded.

"Of coarse I will." she leaned in and kissed him then picked up the phone to call Dr. Jackson and make the arrangements for him to come to the house.

Dr. Jackson arrived half hour later, it took a further ten minutes for them to get Gil out of the corner again and out of the bedroom.

Sara sat next to Gil while he and Dr. Jackson talked, and started to remember the therapy they had gone through, good and bad.

The speech therapy was easy as parts of his memory came back slowly, his speech wasn't as good as before yet and he had trouble remembering words, that frustrated him the most. But the physio was hard on him because of all the abuse he had suffered, his lower leg muscles were weak from lack of use. It took months of constant care,by Sara, to build up the muscles in his legs and for him to gain enough weight and strength The first time he had stood upright he became dizzy and sick and quickly went down on his hands and knee's again as he vomited on the living room floor.

But Sara wouldn't let him or herself give up, she knew he would never be the man she first met, with his brilliant mind, but he was still her husband and the man she loved. She remembered what it had taken to motivate him to walk like a human. It was six months into his new physio routine and he had been refusing to do his exercises that day saying to her he was tired, but she knew that he had just woken up she had said to him that if he did his exercises now he could do anything he liked after, thinking he would say play in the garden, which he loved to do. She saw the glint in his eye and wondered what she had got herself into when he said. "E..ex..xersise..n..now...y..you after." but she agreed.

Gil had let her pull his arms and legs about and make him walk/stumble around the living room for the hour of his exercise, he never took his eye's off of her, once she told him they were all finished he looked at her. "B..b..bed..r..room." and he led the way with Sara following him. Once they were in there Gil got onto the bed and told her to as well, so she sat on the bed, he came closer and licked slowly up one side of her neck to her ear, then back down to her shoulder, he had to stop when he got to the collar of her shirt, he grasped it between his thumb and finger. "T..th..this o..o..off n..n..now." Sara blushed as he watched her remove her shirt. He let out a low growl and Sara removed the rest of her clothes and lay back on the bed.

Gil crawled up beside her and started licking again, he started at her throat and worked his way down her body, making sure he left no patch untouched. He worked his way down one leg and back up the other till he got to the treat, the patch of fur between her legs. He nudged her legs apart and settled between them, he started licking slowly, tasting Sara's juices he had to have more and started to lick quicker, slipping his tongue into her.

Sara grabbed handfuls of the blanket as Gil sent her into her first orgasm in six years just with his tongue, and if this was going to make him do his exercises then she couldn't wait for tomorrow. She felt Gil climb up her body, licking all the way, she could feel his hard cock drag up her leg. As he got level with her head she reached up and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, with tongues exploring each other's mouths Sara helped guide him into her.

Gil let his body take control as he set up a slow steady rhythm in her, this felt unbelievable as his body began to remember what to do, this was nothing like the dogs he had seen, this was different and he wanted to do this more, if this is what he got for doing his exercises then he couldn't wait for his evening session. His body felt strange and his pace had sped up, he was now thrusting into her quickly, he felt her body clamp onto his and start to tremble as he emptied his load into her with a few last sloppy thrusts. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting. He fell asleep still buried deep inside her. This is what gave him the motivation to walk upright again.

"Sara...Sara...Sara." she was brought back to the present by Gil's voice calling her.

"Oh, sorry I was in a world of my own then." she blushed as she looked over at Gil.

Dr. Jackson cleared his throat. "Sara I was saying that it might be time to start bringing the rest of the gang over one by one, Gil said he'd like to try and have people over before the baby come's."

"That sounds like he's making progress, now who do we get over first, is the question."

Gil looked at her. "Well seeing as I have no idea who the rest of the g...g...gang are I w...w..wi..will leave th..th..that up t..t..to y..y..you." he stammered in a frightened voice.

Sara slowly brushed her hand through his hair to calm him. "Okay, I think it should be Jim, he's the clammiest one of the bunch. I'll call him later and let him know alright, you let me know when your ready for company and I'll get him over here."

"Thanks dear." he leaned in and kissed her ear.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

Epilogue will be up as soon as the parrot gets off the key board long enough for me to type it up, and when I have stopped the bleeding from where he bit my finger.

Johnnathan.


	19. The end

Found But Badly Broken... By ishotsherlock.

Epilogue

The first meeting with Jim had not gone as planed. Sara was holding Gil's hand as Jim walked in the door, he slowly entered the living room but did not see Sweep and Bruno laying beside the couch, because he was looking at Gil. Jim took a step forward and trod on Bruno's tail, Bruno yelped and stood up barking which made Sweep bark and Jim to fall over the arm of the couch, swearing loudly. Gil bolted for the bedroom and would not come out again until the next morning.

It was a further three weeks before they tried again, this time the meeting went well. Jim stayed for five hours talking to both of them, and Bruno kept his distance not wanting to be trod on again. After Jim had left, Gil asked if he could meet the others. Even though he asked for the others to come he never let Sara out of his reach. So once a week Sara called one of the guys to come over, Catherine, Warrick and Nick all talked to him quietly but Greg had other idea's.

He had his hair coloured and spiked in all directions and had on the loudest shirt he could find. As he walked into the room he looked at Gil. "Hey boss-man, brought ya something." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a bag of chocolate and peanut butter treats and waved them in front of Gil, he pulled out a chocolate covered grasshopper and held it out. Gil took a few steps forward, never letting go of Sara's hand and gently took the treat from him. Once he had finished the treat he looked at Greg and smiled.

"Thank you Greg." he held out his hand for the other man to shake. This was the first time Gil had offered his hand to anyone but Sara.

Greg gladly shook his hand. "You owe me a jacket." Gil looked at him quizzically until Greg held up his arm and showed him the teeth marks in his sleeve.

Gil remembered what he had done, he looked at Greg. "I am so sorry for trying to bite you, but at the time I didn't know what I was doing." he looked down at his feet feeling ashamed.

Trying to lighten the mood Greg let out a small chuckle and handed Gil the bag of treats."Not a problem boss, you were trying to protect Sara, I would have done the same."

Gil looked at the young man and smiled as he got another treat out of the bag. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter as Greg told them both stories of when he was growing up and all the trouble he had got in. As the evening went on Gil even released Sara's hand as he told Greg about the first meeting with Jim.

Finally Greg had to leave as his shift was starting soon, as he got up from the couch Gil hugged him saying. "Thanks Greg."

Greg was shocked. "What for." he squeaked out as tears threatened to fall.

Gil let him go but kept hold of his hand. "For being your old crazy self, and not treating me like I am still broken or a child."

"Your welcome boss-man." Greg blushed as he headed for the door.

Sara was in the kitchen when Gil came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her expanding stomach. "I like him, can we have him over again please."

"That's great Gil, and yes we can have him over again." She kissed his smooth cheek. "Why don't you get ready for bed while I check the house and lock up."

Later that night as Gil and Sara snuggled together with sleep about to take them, she suggested that they invite everyone around for lunch the following weekend. Gil sleepily agreed.

The lunch didn't go as planned either. A few hours after everyone had arrived Sara quietly told Gil that her waters had broke. To Gil the next few hours were a blur, with people rushing about and talking at him. But Gil shut them all out except Sara, all he could do was hold her as she gave birth to their child. He was scared and wanted everyone to leave the room, there was too many people in this small room and it started to make him agitated.

Sara felt him starting to shake behind her as his grip tightened a little. She looked up at all the people and shouted to be heard over all of the others who were talking. "Can everyone not needed in this room get the hell out of here, right now." she glared at everyone who looked at them, quickly the room emptied of all people apart from one Doctor and nurse.

Two hours, forty three minutes and a lot of screaming later the doctor and nurse came out of the room. The nurse had a bleeding bite wound to her hand. "He bit me." she stated to the cop in front of her.

Jim looked at her hand. "What were you trying to do that made him bite you."

"I went to take the baby, he growled and bit me." the nurse then stormed off down the hall mumbling about getting security.

The Doctor looked at the waiting group. "Sara and the baby are doing great, but if you could give them a few minutes to settle that would be good." after saying this he followed the blood trail that the nurse had left, and mumbled about getting the cleaners up here.

Jim gave the couple fifteen minutes to get settled, then quietly knocked on the door, after getting no answer he slowly opened the door. The group moved into the room and everyone went quiet. Gil had moved the bed against the wall and climbed onto it, with Sara and his son in-between him and the wall. Both Sara and Gil had an arm across each other, protecting their son.

Greg noticed that they were both asleep, so he ushered the group out of the room and closed the door behind him.

_**THREE MONTHS LATER.**_

The trial was finally over, some of the tapes had been shown to the jury along with all the evidence and the security tapes from the hospital. It only took the jury two hours to come back with a guilty verdict. Both men were charged with kidnapping in the first degree and sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

The people of the crime lab went on solving the crimes committed in Las Vegas.

Sara, Gil, Dylan, Bruno and Sweep moved to a large run down ranch on the outskirts of the city, and after months of building work converted it into a rescue centre for animals who were used in fighting, good thing they had a lot of land because there was a lot of animals that needed their help.

The End.

Thank you to all the people who has read this story, and a bigger THANK YOU to all of you nice people who left reviews or sent us a private message, we both appreciate them.

Until next time, be safe

Amanda and Johnnathan.


End file.
